The Halfblood Diaries
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Chiron decides that since so much had happened since last summer he'd get everyone to keep a daily journal.Now let's see what really happens at Camp Halfblood.Set the summer after TLO. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Percy 1

_**The Halfblood Diaries**_

**Summary: Chiron decides that since so much had happened since last summer he'd get everyone to keep a daily journal(better known as a diary).Now let's see what really happens at Camp Halfblood. Set the summer after TLO.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

I really don't know why I'm doing this, Chiron suggest everyone at camp do one though. Something about clearing the air or something. Either way I still think it's a bad idea. What if someone at Goode found out I was forced to keep a journal! This is a journal, by the way, NOT A DIARY! I, Percy Jackson, will never keep a diary.

But, whatever, that's not the point. If I do this, I'm going to do it right. I don't care if I'm going to be the only person to actually read it! Annabeth will chew me out if I don't do it right! I wonder what Annabeth is writing in her diary, I mean journal?

I guess I should go ahead and get this out there. I'm Perceus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Last year I helped save Mt. Olympus with the help of my friends and a guy named Luke. I thought Luke was my friend, then he betrayed us, and then helped save us in the end.

I also have a girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, she's a daughter of Athena. Yeah, I know, Poseidon and Athena hate each other but we make it work. Besides Annabeth, I have a best friend named Grover, he's a satyr. Then I have a brother, Tyson-a Cyclopes -,and am a friend of the daughter of Zeus, Thalia.

I'm not sure what else to say. I guess I'll stop here. I really hope this journal doesn't affect much at camp.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>This is just something for humor and fun. Not everything will make sense and is totally random. I have a few things planned, and hope to fill this with drama. Since it will almost always be one entry per chapter I'll update every day or every other day. Review =]<strong>


	2. Annabeth&Thalia 1

_-Annabeth_

I'm such an idiot! A slut at that! I can't believe what I did! I'm a child of Athena! I'm supposed to be smarter than this. Sigh, Seaweed Brain is going to kill me. My mother would kill me if she finds out. I mean, I swore off sons of Hermes since what Luke did to us! I can't believe this!

Wow, I just needed to get that out. It's been eating away at me for a while now. Anyways, I've never had a diary before, so correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't I supposed to start with introducing myself? I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and attend Camp Halfblood. I'm dating Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and did something horrible!

I was so stupid, I know, but I had become so worried. That doesn't matter though! It matters that I still did it when I knew it was wrong. I…Oh my Gods!

My brother, Malcolm, just said that Chiron would be reading these! Sorry, but I can't take the chance of Percy finding out! Bye!

~A.C.

* * *

><p><em>-Thalia<em>

I can't believe Artemis did this to us. Why do the Hunters have to stay at Camp Halfblood for the summer? Sure, all the monsters are hiding since Kronos was defeated and we need to have "fun" but do we really have to do this stupid journal thing! There is no point in it! The only thing that we'll got out of this is showing our "feelings", better known as weaknesses! Idiots!

-Thalia

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to put Thalia's entry in this chapter too since it's so short.<strong>

**Review, please?**


	3. Grover 1

**Thanks bridgey621 for being my first reviewer!Yes, something is going one, but you'll find out about it later.**

**Also if anyone has ideas, tell me about them. I might be able to include them in the story. Thanks! **

* * *

><p><em>-Grover<em>

I don't get why I have to do this. I'm not even a Halfblood, I'm a satyr. I guess Chiron's finally catching on to all the weird stuff going on around camp. I don't get why he didn't see it sooner, with all that noise they were making and stuff.

Still, I hate knowing this stuff. The worst part? This stupid secret is going to hurt one of my best friends. Whether I tell or not, someone will get hurt. BAAA! Man, I'm nervous.

I can't tell Percy, he's my best friend, otherwise it will crush him. But if I don't tell him and he finds out I knew he'll be mad at me for keeping it a secret. Then again, if I do tell him Annabeth will be crushed and she's hate me! BAAA! I'm in way too deep! Percy's the only one I ever talk to and I can't talk to him because it's about him! This sucks! I need more friends.

I didn't mean to see them! I was just minding my own business, going through the trash, looking for tin cans, and I thought I heard Annabeth scream. So I went looking for her. When I got there, well, I just don't' want to relive that. Uhg! I wish that this would just end! Maybe I can talk to Thalia since she and the other Hunters are here for the summer. Maybe that's not such a good idea, now that I think about it.

Oh, by the way, I'm Grover Underwood.

-Grover

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Nico 1

**Hey, I'm just going to do the regulars(Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico) unless someone specifically asks for someone else, or it benefits the story.**

* * *

><p><em>-Nico<em>

First off I'd like to say how stupid this is. A journal? Really Chrion, I'm sure every guy in this camp knows this is a diary. Well, maybe every guy except Percy. I bet he went on and on about how this is a journal and not a diary. I mean, the guy's my friend and all but he's not that bright. So I'm not going to do that; I'll just accept that I'm being forced to write a diary.

Second off, I feel so weird! What I saw was really horrible. Sure, I'm a guy and I'd find out about it eventually but I'm four-freaking-teen! It's just crazy!

I can't believe Percy hasn't found out yet. I knew he was an idiot, but didn't think he was that stupid. Still, I feel bad for him, he's a good guy. I'd tell him myself but Annabeth saw me when I was running away. She caught up with me latter and made me swear on the river Styx not to tell him. I also made her promise to tell him before summer was over.

"I will, I will," she'd said. I figured she was lying so made her promise on the Styx too. She was hesitant but did promise on them. I guess that's good.

I don't get why she didn't see Grover though. He was running away, his hooves stomping the ground, bahahaha-ing the whole time. Maybe he's even stupider than Percy, since every time someone brings up Annabeth, he freaks out. I never knew satyrs were this stupid.

But, whatever. Percy will find out sooner or later, no matter how stupid he is.

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Nico's a little OOC. This is just how I picture him, really sarcastic. Haha. Review, please!<strong>


	5. Thalia&Percy 2

_-Thalia_

_Thalia, you can help me. Please help me!_

What the Hades? I didn't write that. Who got a hold of my journal! Well, let's think about who would be stupid enough to ask me to help them? I have an even better question. Who is stupid enough to sneak into Artiemis's cabin?

Well, whoever it is, when I find out I will hurt them! I will not tolerate anyone reading my personal thoughts! Or violating lady Artemis's cabin. Stepping foot in the Artemis cabin unless invited by a hunter(and that only goes for girls) is not allowed and every camper knows that!

So whoever this is, if you write in here or I find out you entered my lady's cabin again, I will shot a few hundred arrows through you then make you wish you were dead!

-Thalia

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

It was so weird today. Everyone was avoiding me. Annabeth was off with the Stoll brothers helping teach some new halfbloods how to fight. I tried Nico next. He just sighed when he saw me and walked off, shaking his head, muttering. I tried hanging out with Grover but when I told him how Annabeth was busy he started doing something that sounded like a goat hiccup. Then, he ran off. Finally, I risked sword fighting with Thalia. At first, she agreed, but quickly got distracted by something going on at the Artemis cabin. She ran off screaming "I'll kill you thief!"

I ended up helping Chiron with teaching the first years sword fighting. I felt like such a dweb, sinking low enough to hang out with my teacher! I really hope this is only a one time thing, I don't think I could stand everyone ignoring me for more than that.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>I doubled up today because Thalia never writes a lot! Anyways, I'm kind of breaking off on another path for Thalia. Let me warn you, This is where the crazy stuff comes in, with the Thalia thing. I'm doing this purely for my imagination. Enjoy!<strong>


	6. Annabeth 2

**Yaaah! Three reviews! I love you guys! I'd love you more if you all reviewed but you take what you can get! I was planning on posting this chapter anyways but lucky you it might give way to Annabeth's secret. By the way, I've been hinting about it if you haven't seen them, you might realize it soon enough. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>-Annabeth<em>

Today I was assigned to teach the new halfbloods, I'd been knowing it was my job for the past few days now, but I didn't know that Travis had signed him and Connor up also. So, I'm sure you can imagine how stunned I was to find the two Hermes boys waiting at the big house for Chiron to come with the group of new Demigods.

"What are _you_ doing here!" I whisper yelled.

Travis smiled. "I heard you'd be teaching a group of halfbloods about camp and to fight and stuff so I sighed up too," he said. His face was lit up as if his idea was genius. I rolled my eyes. "And I figured we could talk."

"This is _so_ not the time!" I snapped.

Connor chuckled. "Come on love birds, let's not fight now. We have kids to entertain," he smirked.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "You know?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. My brother tells me everything."

I glared at Travis. "I do not!" He fired back.

"Or I read his dairy," Connor laughed. " 'That beautiful body was even more amazing than I'd ever dreamed!' I didn't think you made my brother so love struck!"

I felt my face heat up. "Please don't tell Percy," I begged. I couldn't let Percy find out what had happened between Travis and I. I admit, I wish I didn't do it. I really wish I didn't so I wouldn't hurt Percy. I loved Percy, but, some things just worried me. Things that I couldn't get off my mind and Travis could.

"I'd never," Connor told me. "Annabeth, this is wrong but you're a nice girl and make my brother happy." He looked at Travis. "So why would I ruin it for him?"

Travis smiled and messed up his slightly younger brother's hair. "You're not so bad little bro."

For the rest of the day I tried to teach the new halfbloods how to fight, climb the rock wall, and explain "the gods are real!" While doing that, Travis kept trying to _talk_ to me and made the whole thing even more awkward. It was horrible! Yet I loved it.

I'm such a bad person to feel this way.

~A.C.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter I wrote on this story so far! Yes! Review please?<strong>


	7. Grover 2

_-Grover_

I wish I could tell him Juniper.

_Why don't you?_ My girlfriend, Juniper's green writing appeared on my paper.

I figured since Chiron wasn't going to read this I could use it to communicate with my girlfriend when she's busy. Turns out, as long as I'm by trees and in nature, she can make her thoughts appear on my paper. It's so cool!

_Grover, why can't you tell Percy?_ She thought.

Because I can't hurt him. Juniper, if he found out about Annabeth cheating on him, let alone with who, he'd lose it! If he finds out he'll break.

_I know Grover, but he'll be even more hurt if you don't tell him. Do you want him to hate you for something like this?_

No, I don't. I don't want Percy to hate me. Even if it means losing Annabeth as a friend Percy means more. He's my best friend, the only guy who's ever actually believed I could succeed. He's my best friend! I can't hurt him!

_Do what you think is right Grover. I trust you._

Thanks Juniper. I'll tell him right now! Oh, no. It's too late. I'll just go tell him in the morning. I'm way too tired now. Night Juniper.

_Goodnight Grover._

-Grover


	8. Nico 2

_-Nico_

Have you ever tried people watching? It's actually a lot of fun. Since I'm obviously a nobody around here, no one pays any attention to me.

I was watching Annabeth and Travis earlier. They were interesting at first but then I felt like I could fall asleep. Connor would step up to teach something, Travis would make a move on Annabeth, then she would snap at him and push him away. After about two times of that it became predicable and boring.

I think Thalia might be going crazy, or worse than usual. At first, she just seemed pissed off, which I could understand. Thalia is always pissed off. Then she started looking paranoid and jumpy. She kept looking over her shoulder and every time someone walked behind her she'd jump, sometimes even opening Aegis. She truly looked worse than Grover when he stole someone's dessert. It was really funny, until some kid snuck up on her and almost got cut in half.

I keep having this weird feeling. It feels as if a presence is here. No, I know something is here but can't see it. I'm worried that maybe, possibly, Thalia can see it, or sense it, and it's terrorizing her. But, I'm probably wrong, spirits don't come anywhere near camp unless someone summons them. Either way, something is watching us and it's not a god.

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>I need ideas for Nico. Everyone else has things preoccupying them, so I need an idea for Nico. My friend suggested a girl halfblood catching his attention, or maybe a sibling coming into the picture. Sound good? Or any other ideas please tell me. Thanks =]<strong>


	9. Thalia 3

_-Thalia_

I mean it when I say I'm freaking out here. I feel like someone's watching me, like someone's breathing down my neck. I'm not scared. I'm never scared, just freaked out. I'll be really pissed if it turns out that the Stoll brothers are trying to prank me, and I mean like send them to the Underworld pissed. I hate admitting this but I don't think it's them. I'd much rather it be them than something else, but I don't think it is.

…

Woh! My pen just like was yanked out of my hand and flew across the room. This weird stuff has been happening all day and when I'm all alone. Like, earlier when I was in the sword arena practicing a helmet fell off a dummy like a hundred feet away. Then, when I was on the rock wall, this huge rock was coming at my face and I couldn't stop it or move out of the way fast enough. Just as I was preparing for a black eye, it was kicked out of the way or something. No one else was even near the wall! How the Hades does something like that happen! Then now with the pen, it's freaky!

I wonder if Nico is summoning some of his ghost friends? That would explain all these weird things. But what ghost would want to mess with me? Or even better, which would save me from getting a rock in my face? Unless…no, it couldn't be. I won't care anyways. I'm a hunter now.

-Thalia

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And remember, I could still use some ideas for Nico!<strong>


	10. Annabeth 3

_-Annabeth_

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I need counseling from Aphrodite. Mainly because I can't tell my mother about every stupid thing that's happened to me so far because she's say I was a disgrace and banish me. I can't take that from Athena. I'd rather hear Aphrodite say I'm stupid than Athena call me her greatest mistake.

No matter who I go to, I just have to talk about this. Before, I was sure I could handle the guilt on my own, now I know I can't. What happened today is how I actually realized it. I was knife fighting with one of my siblings when Percy came into the arena and started cheering for me. I began to feel guilty, thinking about how I'd hurt him, and wasn't paying attention. Because of this stupidity, the fight ended with me getting a nasty cut. Percy tried to convince me to take it easy for a while but I couldn't listen, if I didn't kept moving I'd feel more guilty. Long story short, I fell off the rock wall and almost broke my ankle.

Now, I'm in the infirmary. Chiron said that my ankle was only twisted but should just stay over night and rest so it can heal. Also, he wanted me to make sure the cut I'd received wouldn't get infected. Basically that means I'm not allowed to get up until I'm perfectly find again. At least Percy went and got my diary thing so I would have _something_ to do.

Percy is so sweet. I mean, first he tries to bandage my arm all by himself, next he carried me all the way to the infirmary when I fell, then he even got my diary so I wouldn't feel completely alone when he couldn't be here. Percy even kept me company for a few hours and offered to help me to dinner so I wouldn't have to eat alone. I'm such an idiot for even thinking of hurting him!

I'm going to talk to Travis. I need to make it perfectly clear that there can be nothing else between us. He's a nice guy and all but I love Percy. I really do! I know I'll end up hurting something but that's the way it always is, right? I know it's a lot to hope for but I hope we're all still friends after this.

Please, Lady Hera, forget about that curse for now!

-A.C.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. I didn't have time to update for the last two days. I'll try to add another chapter later if I can to make up for it! Thanks for reading and review!<strong>


	11. Percy 3

**Extra long amazing Percy chapter to make up for my missed days! Review my fabulous readers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

After dinner, I offered to sit with Annabeth during the sing-a-long but she said she just wanted to sleep.

"I'll take you back then and we can talk until curfew," I told her. So what if Tyson was visiting for a few days, Annabeth was hurt and I didn't want her to be alone all night.

"No! Tyson's only here today and tomorrow. You shouldn't be wasting time with me when you barely ever get to see your brother!"

"I'll take her for you Percy," Travis said out of no where. "Annabeth is right. You never see your brother and she'll be better within a day. Go spent time with him."

"You sure Annabeth? Tyson looks like he's having fun without me. I don't have to stay."

Annabeth kissed me. "Have fun. Travis will make sure I'm okay," she smiled and kissed me again. "And Percy, I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling. This was the first time she'd said that she loved me in front of everyone.

After thirty or so minutes, the campfire got boring. It was great hanging out with Tyson, but I only really had Tyson. Nico never came to these things and Thalia had snuck off earlier so she wouldn't have to hear a few tone death halfbloods. I figured Tyson would be fine for a little while and went to tell Annabeth goodnight.

When I got to the infirmary Travis was still there. I was surprised but figured he was keeping her company. I was heading in when I stopped, hearing something I didn't expect.

"No, Travis, I don't love you!" It was Annabeth. I pushed myself against the wall and listened in. "I'm sorry, I love Percy."

Travis sighed. "I knew this was coming but really hoped it never would," he said. "I really do care about you Annie."

They were silent for a minute. Then Annabeth yelled out, "No Travis! I can't do this anymore! I've snuck behind Percy's back too long, I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have."

What! What the Hades is going on?

"Do I mean nothing to you Annie? Everything that's happened between us? I get that he was here first, I get it, but can't you even think about this Annie?" Travis asked.

_Everything that's happened between us?_ What is that supposed to mean! What happened between them.

"I have thought this over Travis! I've realized what a sweet guy I'm hurting. I've realized I love Percy and that it was a mistake about what happened earlier this summer," Annabeth muttered.

"Have you also forgot how you felt earlier this summer?" Travis asked. "You're here a day, then he leaves you a note saying he's going on a quest with Grover to get some halfbloods and doesn't know when he'll be back. Did Percy really expect you to take that well?"

Actually I did. I thought Annabeth knew I'd be in and out of camp at the beginning of summer because of that promise I had the gods make. It was my duty to go and get those newly claimed halfbloods before some monster got to them. I seriously thought Annabeth would understand that.

"Tell me how it felt Annie," Travis said.

Annabeth took a sharp breath. "I felt hurt, and alone, and like he didn't care about me," she sighed. "That isn't the point though! The point is that he loves me and I love him!"

I do Annabeth! I wanted to scream. But then that would give away that I'm eavesdropping and make her feel even more hurt.

"Remember that feeling next time he talks to you. Remember how he left you with nothing but a note," he said. "I'm not taking that tonight."

"Well I'm not going to change my mind."

"Just think about this decision, Annie," Travis tried. I heard a sound like he kissed her and instantly became pissed off. "I'm not pushing you but remember how I feel about you." The bed squeaked as Travis got up.

I didn't stay to listen to anything else. Annabeth had cheated on me. It didn't matter that she was trying to end it, she had cheated on me with Travis. I guess this is better than it being my best friend but it still hurt. I… I'm going to…

No, I'm not. I can't do anything that will hurt her. I love her, no matter if she cheated on me with Stoll or not. If she ends this with him in the next week, I'll never bring it up. If she tells me, I'll tell her I knew put don't care. If she picks Travis, well I don't know what I'll do then. I can't really see anything with out Annabeth. I guess I have to wait now, wait and see if Annabeth Chase loves me like she said she does or not.

-Percy


	12. Nico 3

_-Nico_

Weirdest thing happened to me today. I found a girl in my cabin.

It was about noon(you know, the hottest part of the day so everyone is trying to get inside). I'd just finished climbing the lava wall and had gotten scolded. Apparently climbing fast to avoid lava and holding onto a slanted wall while earthquakes are happening to throw you off is not m thing. To the point though, when I walked into my cabin there was this girl laying on my bed.

"I never though you were one to read _Seventeen_ corpse breath," she laughed. The girl didn't even look away from the magazine when she said it.

"Who are you and want are you doing in my cabin?" I asked trying to keep calm even though I was freaking out she'd found that magazine.

The girl sighed. She closed the magazine and put it on the bed as she sat up. The girl had long black hair and paled skin, like she'd never been in the sun. "Is that really what you're worried about?" She questioned. "Or are you worried I'd tell all the guys around camp you read chick magazines?"

I felt my face heat up as her black eyes bored into me. I didn't realize until later how much she looked like me and that she could be my half sister. "That's none of your business," I finally got out. "Now answer my question!"

"Aw, is little Nico made at me?" She got up and walked over to me. Actually, she more like danced over, walking on the tips of her toes. She messed up me hair and I pulled away. "Don't be like that little death angel."

I glared at the strange girl. "Stop with this and answer my questions?" I tried again. This time it sounded more like I was asking her a question.

She smirked. "That's better little di' Angelo," she said. "I'm here because I'm bored and figured you could entertain me."

"I'll try again, why are you really here?" It's not like she actually came to me. No one comes to me for anything, unless they want to talk to someone that's dead.

She laughed. "Like I said, I figured you could entertain me. Though, someone did send me, I figured I could delay it for a while," she shrugged. "Now let's go! I haven't been to this camp in forever and would like to see those new cabins that Athena's daughter built!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my cabin. She paused outside. "So this is the Hades' cabin? Not bad." Then she grabbed my arm again and pulled me all the way down to the Zeus cabin.

I spent about and hour listening to the girl go on and on about how the newer cabins are so much better than the older ones.

"I mean seriously! Can't they, like, go back and fix the old ones? That Hermes cabin needs some work from all those years of over capacity. I kind of feel bad for those unclaimed kids, don't you?" Then she'd look at me and wait for an answer.

"Yeah," I say not really listening. "You're so right." The girl would nod in approvement then continue to the next cabin.

Around two o'clock we were finally back outside the Hades' cabin. This girl had dragged me around in the hottest time of the day when barely anyone was out. So, if you haven't guessed yet, I was sweating like crazy. As I looked around, cabin doors began to open and campers started to come out for afternoon training.

"Thanks so much for hanging out with me," the girl said. She was leaning against the side of my cabin while I was stretched out on the steps, trying to cool off.

"It wasn't by my own free will," I groaned. I really did not plan on hanging out with anyone during the hottest part of the day. In fact, I was going to take after the Hypo kids and take a nap.

The girl giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just knew you'd never leave that cabin if I didn't drag you," she offered me a smile. "Anyways, I must get going. I kind of got behind by coming to hang out with you."

"If you were so busy why'd you come and see me?" I questioned. I'll admit it, I was half asleep now. So I wasn't really paying attention when I asked.

She shrugged. "I was supposed to give you a message but got sidetracked. Besides, I saw you all lonely and figured you could use a friend, by force or not," she sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow at the same time, maybe I'll give it too you then." She started to walk away.

"Wait," I called. She paused and looked at me. "What do you mean give me a message?"

She giggled. "You'll find out tomorrow," she started to run off then paused. "And no one will remember me!" She called back. "If you ask them, you will be the only person that will have actually seen me." Then she continued running into the woods.

See? That was weird, right? I even took her up on what she's said, that no one would remember her. I asked a couple of the very few kids that had been out at that time if they'd remembered seeing her. They'd said no, they only saw me wondering around the camp. Jake Mason even had the nerve to ask why'd I'd been out at the hottest part of the day. I just shrugged and walked away.

It wasn't until now that I realized she'd never even told me her name. You know, maybe I'd dreamed it up. I must have been hallucinating if all those people said that I was alone. Who knows, maybe I have gone crazy because off all the ghosts. I bet that's it. Whatever.

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know where I got that. I just needed someone to do with Nico so figured since Thalia's going "crazy" Nico might as well too! I might not add Grover's entry for a while because I don't really know what to do with him. Any ideas? Requests? Flames? Review and tell me!<strong>

**p.s. This is my longest chapter! *Cheer!*  
><strong>


	13. Thalia 4

_-Thalia_

Obviously someone, or some ghost, whoever you may be, is trying to help me. Or at least they're not trying to kill me so that's a new one. So let's see, I left out a pen. I need to know who the Hades you are! Can you tell me that? I don't want to sound whiny but WHO THE HADES ARE YOU!

…

_I'm your friend Thalia._

Well that narrows it down to about no one. Wait, no that narrows it down to about ten people at most. Could whoever you are be more specific?

_I'm sorry. I know that while I was alive I hurt you and Annie but I want to make it up. I will make it up now._

Annie? No one calls Annabeth Annie. Unless… Luke? Is that you? No it couldn't be. Luke died last year after the second Titan war. And why would he apologize to me? He died a hero, saving all of us.

_Yeah right. If anyone saved you guys it was Percy. All I am is a traitor._

Luke? No, Luke, you are not a traitor. Sure, you swayed for a while. Yeah, you didn't really want to believe your dad loved you. But, in the end you sacrificed yourself to save all of us. Luke, if this is you, know that you died a hero.

_Sure, that's the way you look that it. It's not what I see._

Well it should be what you see!

_Thalia, if you could, would you let me live? If I could come back to life, would you let me?_

Huh? Well, yeah. I'd want you to still be alive. If there had been a way to destroy Kronos, for the moment being, without killing you I would have. But, bringing you back to life? That's impossible, without a price.

_Thalia, I can come back. I've been talking to people in Elysian about it and they said it's possible. They say that people have gone into a new life almost exactly like the one they had before! I can come back, Thalia! I can come back as a kid of Hermes and find Camp Halfblood again. I can see my friends again and do everything right!_

Luke, that's not without a price. What will happen if you try to live your old life? Don't risk it.

_But it's not like that! This isn't a risk Thalia! I've talk to people who have done this! They've told me what to do, they've told me how no one ever gets hurt!_

Well, what has to happen? I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm just curious.

_First, I'll need someone to help me. That's why I'm asking you. I knew you'd listen to me, at least you would listen to me._

That's all? All you needed to do was contact someone who was still alive?

_Well, no. First, I had to get out of the Underworld. Basically, if no one helps me with this, I'll be in the world of the living forever._

Luke! This is stupid! Now you can't go back until you die again!

_I know Thalia. Look, you don't have to answer now. Just think about it. No one will get hurt and no one will be forced into anything. It's all by choice. And, now, it starts with your choice._

Luke…

_Just think about it. I got to go now. I'll talk to you, or well communicate, soon._

Luke! No! Tell me what's going on!

…

Damn it! What the Hades is going on!

-Thalia

* * *

><p><strong>So? Does that make sense? Review and tell me what you think Thalia should do? If she reacted how she would really react? Tell me what you think.<strong>

**By the way, that things in **_**italics **_**is Luke's words. Everything else is Thalia. Thanks**


	14. Annabeth 4

_-Annabeth_

I had a dream last night. It scared me so much. It was dark, I couldn't see anything at all. After standing still for so long, I decided to try walking. I started to hear voice and tried to follow them. I could hear all my friends. I could hear Percy and Travis and Thalia and Nico and my mom and dad and I even heard Luke.

"Annabeth took my heart and stomped on it! Worthless" Travis. I felt my hear squeeze.

"She's such a slut." Thalia. A little tighter.

"I wish she would just die!" Nico. Even more.

"She's a disgrace. My biggest mistake." Mom. I lost my breath.

"I agree. Annabeth should have just stayed away from my new family. Can't she see she could never be a part of it?" Dad. I was suffocating.

"I should have never saved her. Would have saved us a lot of trouble." Luke. The tears pinched at the edges of my eyes.

"I hate her. I regret ever meeting her." Percy. My knees buckled and I felt under the weight of my tears.

I screamed as the pain filled me. Their voices kept saying mean thing, about how horrible I was. About how they wished they never meant me. About how they all hated me. Percy's hurt the worst. The fact that he said her heated me reminded me of how much I loved him.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled out, my voice cracking. "I love you Percy! So much and I'm sorry!"

It was no use, the voices wouldn't stop. I grabbed onto my ears. "Just make it stop! Please just make it stop!"

I woke up then. I jolted up in my bed and banged my head against bunk above me. The worst part was that I could still here the voices. They kept murmuring in the back of my mind and I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything except listen to them. I had to listen to them tell me how horrible I am and how I should hate who I was. I listened for hours, then I knew what I had to do.

I knew I couldn't hide anymore. I was going to end this, one way or the other.

~A.C.


	15. Nico 4

_-Nico_

The day worked the same as before. I got some strawberries for breakfast, did sword fighting with Percy, Greek with Annabeth, then the rock wall. Surprisingly I didn't get scolded or hit with the boulders this time. Sadly, I feel off right before got to the top. I dropped onto the mat with a boom. The sun was already in the middle of the sky so the mat we landed on was on fire. That's when I heard the laugh again.

I sat up and looked around. There, at the edge of the mat, stood the girl from yesterday. She had her hand over her mouth and was laughing into it. "Why do girls always do that?" I asked.

She shrugged, still laughing a little. "I don't know, it's instinctual I think," she smiled at me. "Sorry to laugh, I know I shouldn't, but it's just so hilarious!" She started laughing again. "Almost all the way to the top. So pathetic."

"Like you could do better!" I snapped. "At least I didn't get scolded with the lava or tossed off by the rocks."

"I probably could do better!" She snapped. "But then again I have better things to do." She gave me a cheesy grin then offered me her hand. "Come on, I'm off till two. That would give you two hours to have a real friend."

I glared at her and ignored her hand. "Two hours for you to actually think you have a friend," I said. Yeah, maybe that was harsh but she shouldn't take it that bad.

The girl's grin dropped and she glared at me. Just proves some more that I have no idea what girls think whatsoever. "You're lucky I'm here dead boy. I could be doing my job, but instead I'm slacking off so you don't feel all alone," she turned on her heels. "Come on, I'm taking you to the fun stuff today." When I didn't move she looked back at me. "Would you rather sit in the heat?"

"Actually I'd rather take a nap," I said seriously. "What's your job anyway?"

She lifted her eyebrows. "You want to know?" She asked. I nodded. "You got to hang around a little longer to know that di' Angelo."

I sighed and ran after her. "Fine, but I better get some answers from today," I said. She rolled her eyes. "I mean it, I got nothing yesterday. Where are we going anyway?"

"I can answer that one," she smirked, as if proud of herself. "We're going to the lake."

"Why the lake?"

"Because I like the water," she admitted. "Don't even ask if I'm Percy's sibling. Because I'm not Poseidon's kid."

"I wasn't going to ask that," I muttered. Well, it would have made sense. Only Poseidon's kids seemed to like water.

We walked onto the pier. "Yes, you were. You can't get anything past me corpse breath." She turned and smiled at me then ran to the edge of the pier. She climbed up the bars and stood on the top one, looking down at the water. "I've always loved oceans better since they don't have those annoying naiads."

I looked over the edge of the pier and saw the river nymphs staring up at me. They had been glaring at the girl a moment before but one noticed and pointed to me. The other two turned to me and began to smile like crazy. I made a face and walked up the pier to stand next to the still mystery girl.

"Yeah, they're pretty annoying but I can't say much more," I admitted. I did not want some pissed off naiads after me.

She laughed, "You see it that way, but don't worry, I won't let some idiot naiads hurt you little Nico." It wasn't until she'd left that I realized she'd never called me by my actual name before. She looked down and nudged me with the top of her combat boots. "alí̱theia."

"What?" I asked. It sounded like she'd said Olivia.

"That's my name," she said. "In Greek it means truth." alí̱theia shrugged. "But whatever. Your name means angel."

I groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Come on, don't bring that up," I said. "You can come up with better come backs then that alí̱theia. I know it."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I guess." alí̱theia jumped down off railing and sat down on the floor, throwing her legs over the pier. The tips of her boots just slid over the edge of the water. "Then again, it gets boring making fun of the only person who will hang out with me."

I frowned. Even I had some friends who would suffer through a few hours with me. Percy and Annabeth did today, in fact. It was hard to believe that this girl had no one. I sat next to her, crossing my legs. "You mean you have no friends, whatsoever?"

alí̱theia nodded. "Yeah, I've been so busy over the past few years that no one cares anymore. Well, Hermes cares, but he's a god and doesn't count," she shrugged. "Doesn't matter though." We were silent for a few minutes. Or maybe it was an hour, I'm not sure.

"So you're all alone?" I finally asked. She nodded. "I know how you feel. Since my sister died I felt all alone. I still feel all alone, but now I know I have some friends." I nodded to her. "Hermes counts, by the way. It may not seem like it, but gods do count if they are your friends."

alí̱theia smiled at me. "Thanks black death," she smirked at her own joke. I knew that she wasn't as sad anymore since she wasn't using my name anymore. "Well, I guess I'll just leave early today." She got up and leaned against the railing.

I stood across from her. "You going to answer more of my questions tomorrow?" I asked.

alí̱theia nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Now, though, I have worked to do," she smiled. "See you tomorrow dead boy." alí̱theia patted my shoulder and walked off, back toward the woods again.

"See you alí̱theia," I told her.

She nodded to me. "See you Nico." With that she was gone.

So I figured out her name today. I guess that's good. I'm not exactly sure if I should be hanging around her, but she needs a friend. I'm positive she's not a ghost or something my dad sent up here. That's a good sign. I suppose I'll just have to wait until I find out more about her before I can decide if she's actually good or not. At least I'm not poking around in everyone else's business anymore.

I bet Annabeth is happy about that.

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? By the way, the word alí̱theia<strong> **really does mean truth. Also, if you listen to it on Goggle translate it sounds like Olivia. But listen to it yourself and you'll see. Review with your opinion.**


	16. Percy 4

_-Percy_

I avoided Annabeth all day and eventually one of her siblings came up and started yelling at me. She went on and on about how just because our parents don't get along doesn't mean we have to be enemies. Then she said how Annabeth had woke up in the middle of the night with a bad dream and I needed to go comfort her.

It took all my strength not to go running to her. I feel so horrible having to do this to Annabeth. I love her so much but she had to come to me first. I need to know for positive that she'd broke off everything with Travis. Once she does that then I'll drop all of this forever. All she has to do is choose me.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness! I'll update later with a much longer one! Promise! But first, do you guys want Percy and Annabeth back together? I'm pretty sure you do but just making sure. Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	17. Grover 3

_-Grover_

"Percy!" I yelled running over to him.

He turned and smiled at me. "What's up man? Haven't seen you in a while," He said, putting Riptide away.

"I have to tell you something," I said, even I heard the guilt in my voice. But how could I tell him this? I'll just lie, that's what I'll do. It's not like he'd ever believe Annabeth cheated on him.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth cheated on you!" I blurted out. No!

"I know," Percy shrugged.

That's good, that's good. I wonder if he knew… "It was with Travis!" I said again. No! Not again!

"Yeah, I know Grover," he said. Even though he was shrugging it off, I could see how hurt he really was.

"I'm sorry man," I told him. I looked down at my hooves. I should have told him.

He patted my shoulder. "It's alright dude, I'll be okay," he said, letting me know not to be guilty for not telling him. "She'll tell me, she has too." That he said more to himself than me.

"I hope so too. She's good for you." Annabeth was good for Percy, she balanced the irrational side of him.

"Percy!"

We turned and saw Annabeth. She was standing a hundred feet away and had tears in the corners of her eyes. I subconsciously took a few steps back. This wasn't my battle, it was between the daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon.

"Annabeth," Percy said emotionlessly. I could see the pain in his eyes.

Suddenly, Annabeth was running to Percy. She throw her arms around him and I could see how hard he tried not to hold her. "I'm sorry!" She cried, the tears started falling. "I was stupid and I'm sorry! I can't lose you Percy!" She pulled her face out of his shoulder. "Please, please don't leave me. Please take me back!"

I looked around and saw some of the campers starting to stare. I went and shooed them away quickly. So far, no one had known about the thing with Annabeth, Percy, and Travis. Everyone just thought that Percy was being unfair and hurting Annabeth, so they took her side without even knowing the whole story. Once everyone wasn't floating around them, I turned back.

Percy hadn't moved in the minute I'd been gone. Finally, he started talking. "How far?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked confused. Their voices lowered, somehow noticing that people had been staring.

"How far did you go with him? Did you sleep with him?" Percy clarified. He said it with such a straight face that only I saw the real pain that was there when he said it, and it had nothing to do with being a satyr.

Annabeth nearly choked she was crying so hard. "Please," she begged. "I-I- I'll explain, I'll do anything, tell you anything, just not with everyone listening." She'd started to stutter.

Percy's emotionless mask fell and his face filled with pain. "So you did," his voice cracked. No, Annabeth, no.

Annabeth's form began to shake as her sobs became visibly harder. "I'm sorry," she gasped in between sobs and breaths. She peeled herself from Percy. "I'm so sorry I ever hurt you. I get that you don't love me anymore, or ever again. I'll leave now." She wiped some tears out of her eyes, though more continued to fall, and turned to leave.

Percy reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. He kissed her then said, "I'll never stop loving you wise girl. You just lost my trust."

Annabeth filled with happiness as she throw her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Percy said and silence filled around them.

**...**

I'll admit. I'm wondering how Travis took this or if Annabeth even told him. I guess the good thing is Percy's not going to be mopping around and I don't have to feel guilty. Unless Annabeth didn't tell Travis, then it might actually got worse.

-Grover

* * *

><p><strong>There? How was that? I thought it would be better coming from someone else's POV how Percy and Annabeth got back together. But what do you think? Thanks for reading and Review!<strong>


	18. Percy 5

_-Percy_

I forgave Annabeth because I love her. I don't care what happened between her and Travis, I love her and I'll always forgive her. Even if everyone is telling me I'm wrong, that I forgave her to easily, that she should be begging me to take her back, I'm not wrong. I brought this upon myself. When I left earlier this summer, I didn't even think about her. For all I knew we could have went together then this whole mess would have never have happened.

Either way, we both have some things to work out. We talked about them earlier tonight, in fact. After dinner we'd skipped the sing-along and come straight to my cabin to just talk.

Annabeth crawled up next to me and laid her head on my chest. "I love you," she whispered. "And you wouldn't believe how sorry I am."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I know. I'm sorry and love you too," I'd told her and kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said. "I'm the one who acted irrationally and hurt you." She hid her face in my chest. "I was the idiot."

I chuckled. "No, wise girl, you aren't an idiot. You just acted on your emotions for once," I started to pet her hair. "I hurt you and you hurt me. Now we're even. The think we need to focus on now is the fact we have trust problems." I sighed. Trust problems? More like we felt like we couldn't trust anyone anymore. I'd lost trust in Annabeth and she lost trust in me and everyone else. If we couldn't start with trusting each other, who could we trust?

"I know," she breathed. "I never told you how much I like your smell," she whispered.

I wanted to laugh, but now wasn't the time for that. Now, we had to deal with something more important. "You didn't tell him yet," I stated.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I was going to tell him today but couldn't pull myself away from you," Annabeth said. "I need to make up for the lost time."

I smiled and kissed her nose. "I'll go with you when you tell him," I said. I wouldn't leave Annabeth to do something like that alone.

"No," she pleaded. Annabeth reached up and kissed my cheek. "I have to do this. I promise, I'll end it tomorrow."

I nodded. "I believe you," I reached down and kissed her lips. "If you need me, I'll be waiting near by, I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you."

And with that, our words failed. We just laid on my bed until it was curfew. When it was time for her to leave, I walked her to her cabin and kissed her goodnight. Everyone seemed happy that we weren't fighting anymore.

So, I forgave Annabeth because I love her and will learn to trust her. If you have anything to say about that, then don't even bother. No one will ever change my mind.

-Percy


	19. Nico 5

_-Nico_

_Dear Nico,_

_I extend my greatest apologizes to you. Wow, that sounds so lame. Sorry, that's how the boss expects me to begin all letters and notices. Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry for not being able to make it today. Also, I'm really sorry if you ended up waiting for me and didn't get your "beauty rest". Ha! Look, I had a meeting with the boss and one of our big clients and I couldn't miss it. I promise to see you tomorrow and if I can't I'll write._

_Love,_

_alí̱theia._

_P.S. I __DID NOT __read your diary! I just figured you'd look in here eventually. -Truth_

So , she blew me off. You know, I actually went around looking for her. It wasn't until I came back to my cabin after dinner that I found this. So I did miss my nap(it's a nap, not beauty sleep alí̱theia!) So I had a boring day. Simple as that.

Though, I am starting to wonder who alí̱theia works for?

-Nico


	20. Annabeth 5

**Sorry if these are short! I just got on break and won't be able to get on the computer much but I will update when I can! Promise!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Annabeth<em>

I bite my lip. I couldn't do this I couldn't hurt him. I took a deep breathe and shoved my hands into my pockets, walking forward. I cleared my throat and Travis turned to look at me. He waved Conner off and walked over to me. Conner gave me a large smile but I couldn't find it in me to return it. His smile faded as he realized what was going on.

"Hey Annie," Travis said. I turned back to him. He touched my check. "How's your day?"

I took a step back. "Travis," I took a deep breath. "We can't do this anymore. I've thought it through and realized how much I love Percy. I hope we can still be friends."

Travis's face drained of color. "You've got to be kidding me," he said flatly. "After everything he did to you?"

I could feel the anger fill me. "I did! I also thought of all we've been turn!" I yelled at him. I lowered my voice. "I'm sorry I lead you on, I'm sorry I'm hurting you, I'm sorry for everything but I can't do this anymore! Travis, you're a great guy and will always be my friend, but I love Percy."

When I saw the hurt look on his face I turned and ran. I can't watch him hurting like that, especially over me.

"Travis is a big boy, he'll move on," Percy had said. I hoped so, I really did.

"I'm not giving up on you," he whispered. "I'm not going to let you make a mistake Annie! I promise you that!" He called after me.

I felt my insides churn. "Please," I begged. "Please just move on!" I cried before running away. Please Travis Stoll, just forget about me and move on!

~A.C.


	21. Thalia 5

_-Thalia_

Fine, Luke, I'll help you. Only because you said no one will get hurt!

_Thanks Thalia! I mean it. You won't regret this._

Whatever. Now, what do I have to do before I change my mind. I'm seriously on edge about this.

_Thals, go think about this. If you don't want to help me, fine. If you do, that's great! But, I want you to be sure, so go think about it._

Whatever!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I went off and hacked some dummies for a while, cooling off. At some point, I had decided that I was going to help Luke. It didn't matter if he was a traitor, it didn't matter that he was supposed to be dead, Luke was/is my friend and I couldn't leave him to wonder forever.

I'm sure Luke sensed it because when I came back my journal had a folded piece of paper in it.

_Thalia, give this letter to a daughter of Hecate named Melody._

Can I at least read it?

_No. I'll explain latter._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

So that's how I ended up in the Hecate cabin. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know if this Melody girl even existed. Apparently, she'd been at camp for six years now and only recently got her own cabin, instead of staying in the Hermes cabin. She had the long, dark red hair and tanned, soft-looking skin. Her eyes were a bright lime green and she was defiantly what you called beautiful. It made me wonder what Luke needed with her. Stop Thalia! You can't be jealous, you're just helping a friend.

When she read the letter, her eyes widened. "You've been in contact with him?" She asked, bewildered.

_Tell her_, I heard a voice in the back of my head. "Kind of," I admitted. "He's been writing to me through that journal thing Chiron gave us."

She nodded. "Well, from what I can tell, he chose you," she smiled at me. "You should feel really lucky Thalia, out of all the people at camp he picked you." She turned and headed back into cabin.

What? Was the first thought that came through my head. Why the Hades would she say I was lucky? I'm a hunter of Artemis, I gave up boys forever, why would I be lucky. Despite my instincts, I followed her.

The cabin was a new one, Annabeth designed it with the help of one of the Hecate kids, and I was surprised. It reminded me of a witches house that you saw in movies, only happier. There was a giant pot in the center with steam coming out of it. The beds, bunk beds, were pushed up against the walls, out of the way. On one wall was a book shelf, the selves were filled with jars of different colored liquids and very old books. Vines hung from the ceiling with different types of flowers and fruits.

Melody laughed. "I supposed you're surprised how much it resembles a witch's house?" She asked. I nodded. Melody laughed again. "Yes, well, I helped Annabeth design it. She thought this was a bad idea but I knew Hecate's children would like it better. We do, in fact."

"Why?" I asked. "It doesn't look very homey." I remembered how cold Zeus's cabin was. I hated staying there. Then again, I didn't help them design it.

Melody through her head back and let out a crackly, witch laugh. "It is homey!" She insisted. "We make potions and such everyday. We love working magic, since Hecate, and it's our idea of fun. So, in my opinion, it's very homey!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say," I muttered, leaning against a desk.

Melody smiled at me before turning to her bookshelf. She grabbed two small bottles, one pink another green, and tossed them to me. I barely catch them. Then she grabbed a piece of cloth from a table and went to a vine, pulling a purple flower and orange berry from it. She wrapped up the cloth and gave it to me.

"He asked for these. Also, tell Luke if he needs anything else, just to come ask me," she smiled. "And, don't touch those berries or that flower, it might kill you."

"Of course he gets me poisonous food, thanks a lot Luke," I muttered. Melody laughed reminding me of something. "Why did Luke get me to ask you for help?" I don't know why, but I had to know how she knew him.

She chuckled. "You have it bad," she muttered, almost to herself. Melody looked up at me. "When I first came here, six years ago, I was put in the Hermes cabin. Luke tried to make my life here as happy as possible, he was truly my first friend." She paused and looked out the window to her right. "That was a year before he turned to Kronos's side."

I didn't say anything, instead I just left. So she was his girlfriend or anything. That doesn't matter though, because I'm a Hunter now.

So, Luke. What am I supposed to do now?

_I'm working on it. Oh, and thank you Thalia. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

-Thalia


	22. Nico 6

**I'll admit it, Nico's is my favorite to write. It's fun and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Also, I don't plan on doing a lovey-dovey story with Nico and Truth, just friendship. If you want the Aphrodite love crap, I'll do it. But, so far, I only plan friendship.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Nico<em>

alí̱theia wasn't waiting for my that afternoon either. In fact, I couldn't find her anywhere. Not in my cabin, by the training areas, or at the lake; I even checked the beach but with no such luck. No note or anything. I hate to say it, but I was starting to worry about her. She was one of the few friends who made it known she wanted to hang out with me.

I went on training, thinking I'd find her later, and I did. She was sitting on my cabin's steps when I was making my way to dinner. alí̱theia was looking downward with her hair curtaining her face so I could see it.

"Hey!" I called, running up to her. "Would you like to explain why you weren't here earlier? You didn't even leave a note like you said you would?"

alí̱theia looked up at me. Her face looked like death itself, trust me, I would know. When she saw me a smile spread across her lips. She wiped her eyes. "Oh, just had orders. You know, I actually have a job Nico," alí̱theia said, her voice filled with sadness.

I frowned. "What's wrong alí̱theia?" I asked sitting next to her on the steps. The cabin next to me came out in a line. They gave us a strange look but continued to the dinning area.

"Call me Truth Nico, that's what everyone else calls me. They said it's easier to say than alí̱theia," she smiled, her eyes filled with sadness. "And nothing."

"Don't lie to me Truth!" I snapped. "I thought you'd never lie since it's in your name!"

Truth sighed. "Alright, something is bugging me, but it's no bother to you," she laughed as if nothing mattered. "Now, how would you like me to come to dinner with you? It will be an honor, I'll even sit at your table."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, but what's bugging you?" I couldn't believe I was being so nice. "You're my friend, just tell me."

alí̱theia stood up and started walking, motioning for me to follow. "I have orders from the boss never to see you again," she admitted. "So this will be the last time we hang out. That's why I figured you'd like me to come at this time, we'd have more time than if I came in the middle of the day." She smiled though it refused to touch her eyes.

"This sucks!" I kicked a rock. "I find a friend and she's forced to ignore me! Who's your boss anyways? He can't be that tough!"

"Yes he can," she said. Truth looked up. "Well, looks like it's time for dinner. It's up to you, dead angel. They can see me or they can't. What's the verdict?"

I thought about it. "They see you," I decided. "You're a person Truth. You deserve to be seen."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's do it!" Truth walked ahead of me, confidence filling her stride. I ran to catch up to her, but it was too late, all the campers saw her as she walked down the rows of tables to the Hades one. I sat down but Truth remained standing. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"You have to invite me to site my little death angel! I'm just a visitor here and am not allowed to sit at a gods table if it is not my own," she tired to explain.

I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid," I said. "Sit. You are allowed to sit at the Hades table says the son of Hades."

"No need to be so dramatic drama queen!" Truth snapped. Regardless, she sat across from me and started tapping her fingers on the table, clearly bored.

I heard Chiron's hooves and looked up to see him standing at the edge of my table. "Hey Chiron," I greeted him. "What you need?"

He ignored me, instead staring at Truth. "alí̱theia," he breathed. "What are you doing here, with Nico no less?"

Truth laughed as I wondered how Chiron knew her name. "Same old centaur huh?" She raised her eyebrow. "Well, I'm here on official business! So I'm actually allowed in without your permission this time!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chiron turned to me. "Nico, what is she really doing here?" He asked. "Did alí̱theia trick you into letting her in camp boarders?"

"No?" I said surprised. "Truth came here to say goodbye. She said her boss said we aren't allowed to be friends anymore, which might I add it totally unfair, so she wanted to tall me goodbye." I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal.

"You didn't tell him," was all Chiron said.

"Chiron, what is going on?" Percy asked from a few tables down. He had gotten Riptide out and was eyeing Truth as if she could attack at any moment.

"Tell him alí̱theia. You're being forced to leave him so it shouldn't matter," Chiron's voice was calm but I could see it in his eyes. She'd been here before and made a friend with a halfblood before.

alí̱theia sighed. "Fine," she muttered.

"Truth, what's going on?" I looked back at her. "What are those?" Gold ink appeared on her skin that showed. Designs stretched up her arms and neck, one even curling up on her left cheek.

Truth sighed. "These are my marks," she admitted. "The boss put them on me to mark sure no other god screwed around with me." Her eyes watered up as she mentioned it.

"It happened before," I stated. Some god had messed with her, I wasn't about to let that happen again.

She nodded. "Ares," Truth muttered under her breath. "After that incident, it was decided that marking my entire body would be the only was to assure that no one messed with me again."

"Who's your boss?"

"Can I tell the story first?" Truth looked up at me with her black violet eyes. "You need to hear the story of how I came to live today to understand why I live the way I do."

I nodded, "Fine."

She took a deep breath. "I was born into a tiny town outside of Athens, with it being a small town outsiders were not accepted. With that said, when I was born it surprised them. I'd been born with features of the lord of the dead, your father Hades. This black hair and dark eyes were uncommon to them, for they did not like the idea of the death lord having a hold on them. I was not a demigod, though they didn't care. They thought of me as one because of my strange features. Also, I was born with these." Truth stood up and extended a pair of wings. Yeah, wings. Fourteen feet of black, brown, and white.

She quickly folded them back on her back and sat down. "The people of my town left me on a hill top where the wild animals would take me. That was where Lord Hermes found me. He took me to Olympus where they discovered my wings. The idea that a mere mortal could possess such a strange trait amazed them and they wanted to learn more from it. Zeus made me immortal and Hermes took me as an apprentice. Now, I deliver all the crap that he's to lazy too do." Truth looked up from the table that she'd been staring at and at me. "So that's it, Nico. I was a mortal born with wings, found by Hermes and made immortal by Zeus."

"You could have told me that," I blurted out.

alí̱theia shrugged. "Wouldn't make a difference now." She looked up, toward the sky. "That is my que to leave. Here, this is from your dad." Truth pulled a black envelope out of nowhere and gave it too me. "I must be on my way now." She stood and walked off, towards the forest.

I just watched her disappear, feeling helpless.

"Let's hope Lord Hermes makes sure she doesn't bother us again," Chiron said before walking off.

That really pissed me off. She had no friends because she worked for the messenger god and Chiron hopes she never has a friend again? That's just not right! I looked back down at the envelope and tore it open. I saw my dad's black scribble on the white paper.

_Don't bother yourself with this girl, my son. She is no more than a working or Hermes. Once you acquaint yourself with her she'll drag you down. Just like she did to the one before._

_Leave her to her servitude and you work on your training._

He didn't even bother signing it. He didn't care. No one cared about a girl who was an outcast to everyone, even her own family.

"Just like me," I realized. Since Bianca died, I'd had no one, not even my own father. "That's why she befriends Hades children, they know what it's like." That's when I knew the truth. "Truth wants to make sure they, I, don't end up like her, completely alone."

I had to help her. I'll find her and I'll help her.

-Nico


	23. Percy 6

**Hey. I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I've been working on what to do with Percy and Annabeth and can't think of a thing! So, I need some help with that. What do you want to happen between them? What's the next obstacle they must face? Tell me please! Also, since I did this for another story, I figured what the Hades? Nico will be announcing anything I need and doing my disclaimers from now on. So, will you Nico?**

**Nico: Alice-meets-Flamethrower does not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, me, Camp Halfblood, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, all the other Greek goddess'/gods, the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or the Heros of Olympus series.**

**Me: I do own Truth though! Also…**

**Nico: She has entered a story contest. She posted her one-shot for it on her profile last night and asks if you will read it. It's supposed to be funny.**

**Me: Thanks! Sorry if I wasted your time! I just needed to get a disclaimer in here and wanted to tell you about the one-shot. Again, sorry if this was a waste of time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

After that girl disappeared Nico looked heartbroken. I glanced over at Annabeth from my table and she nodded to me. Both of us got up at the same time and went over to the Hades table. Annabeth sat next to Nico and I sat across from him.

"Hey, don't be sad Nico. If she's your friend she'll come back," Annabeth smiled at him, hoping to make him feel better.

"No she won't," Nico looked up at her. "Truth can't! She has to listen to her boss, if she doesn't she'd as good as dead." Nico snorted. "Considering my dad hates her, Truth knows she'll suffer more after death than how she is now. I can't believe she thinks this will help!"

"What do you mean your dad hates her?" I asked. Hades didn't hate mortals, or immortals, or whatever she is. All I figured out was that she was working for Hermes.

"Truth befriends his kids because she doesn't want them to be alone like she is," Nico said, his voice cracking. He took a deep breath. "But she won't be anymore!" Nico stood up and stormed away, toward his cabin.

I stood to go help my cousin. As much as a pain as Nico was, he looked like he was about to break and I wouldn't let that happen. Annabeth grabbed my hand. "He needs to be alone," she told me. "Let him calm down, you can talk to him in the morning."

I nodded. "Alright, I trust you on that one," I laughed, she knew I was joking. Annabeth rolled her eyes then went back to her table, I followed her example and went back to mine.

I figured that the Nico and some strange immortal girl thing would be the end of the drama tonight(wow! Of all people I didn't think Nico would end up with an immortal girl!), but I was proven wrong when I was the last one at the mess that night. I'd told Annabeth I'd meet her at the Amphitheater because I had to do something first. Relentlessly, she agreed and went off with one of her sister.

I waited for everyone to be gone before I head over to the fire. I pulled the chocolate bar I had been saving out of my pocket and opened it, pulling half of it off. "Dad, I figured you'd want half of this." I tossed half of my favorite type of chocolate into the fire for my dad before pulling a piece off for myself. "I guess I just wanted to say thanks Dad. Thanks for letting everything between Annabeth and I turn out alright. I really do love for her."

An amazing smell escaped the fire, something in between hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. I'll admit, my dad did have a good sense of smell. I enjoyed my chocolate and then the worst thing happened, I figured out I wasn't alone.

"I highly doubt that."

I looked up from my last piece of candy and watched as Travis walked around the light of the fire. I smiled at him and broke the piece in half. "Hey Travis," I said. "Want a piece?" Sure, he was the guy that Annabeth cheat on me with but he still was my friend. Forgive and forget is what they say, right?

"Why not?" Travis said bitterly. "You already stole _her_ away from me."

_Her. _I hated how he said that. Annabeth wasn't a _her, _Annabeth was worth more than just a bitter word. "Look, Travis, let's just drop it. I don't want to fight with you, can we still be friends?" _Forgive and forget, _I kept saying to myself. _Forgive and forget_. If you try to take Annabeth from me I won't be as forgiving. I may be a nice guy Travis, but I refuse to give up the girl I love again.

"No we can't Percy! I don't care how nice a guy you are, they way you treated her disgusts me!" Travis wrinkled up his nose. "I won't even spit in your direction you disgust me so much Percy!"

I glared at him. "So, basically, you are saying you aren't going to give up on Annabeth?" I asked. He nodded. "So, you aren't willing to live with Annabeth's choice and are going to _force_ her to pick you?" Travis didn't say anything, just glared. "You're going to go _against _what she wants?"

"She doesn't know what she wants Percy!" He snapped. "You'd better be ready for a fight!" With that, Travis stormed off.

I glared at him for a moment. Once he was out of sight I looked back down at the last piece of chocolate in my hands. I tossed it into the fire. "Sorry Dad, looks like my battle's not over yet. Don't worry though, I'll win." As I walked away, a bitter taste emitted from the fire. Looks like Poseidon isn't that into his son jumping into another battle just yet.

-Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for not knowing what to do! Take that writer's block!<strong>

**Nico: How is this any better? Now I look lovesick and Percy's turning bitter.**

**Me: That reminds me! Nico and Truth will only have a friend relationship, maybe even kind of a sibling thing! "Lovesick" is just how Percy sees it. So no worries! Nico?**

**Nico: She wants you to remember to review and check out her one-shot. Which is called **_**Love, Piercings, and Idiots**_**!**

**Me: Like he said and thanks for reading!**


	24. Thalia 6

**Nico: Artemis is going to kill you! Thalia too!**

**Me: Shut it Dead Boy! Now, do my disclaimer so I can get this chapter up!**

**Nico: Alice-meets-Flamethrower does not own Artemis, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Me!, Camp Halfblood, the Hunters of Artemis, Luke, or any published fiction book about Greek Mythology!**

**Me: Yet!**

* * *

><p><em>-Thalia<em>

"Annabeth?" For once my voice was unsure. I'd never felt like this before. I'd never questioned my decisions, but now I was doing it on everything.

Annabeth turned around and for the first time in weeks, she actually looked happy. "Hey Thals," she smiled at me. It only took her a minute before Annabeth reacted to my mood. "What's wrong Thalia?"

I sighed. "If you could get Luke back, would you?" No need to beat around the bush, just get straight to the point.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "I guess, he was my friend after all."

"So if you could, say, help bring him back to life you would?" I was excited now. "I mean, if no one would get hurt."

Annabeth shook her head. "Thalia, don't tell me you are messing with death?" Annabeth's eyes were filled with worry. "The Fates have a plan for everyone, don't mess that up."

Oh no, the way she's looking at me. I started laughing. "Ha! As if I'd try to get Luke back! Sure, he's my friend and I miss him but come on? Do you think I'm really stupid enough to mess with the Fates?" Yeah, apparently I am.

"Of course you are lightning breath!" Percy laughed. He snuck up and pulled Annabeth into a hug.

I glared at him. "Don't make me shock you fish bone!" I snapped. Fish bone? That's a new one.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, heard it before." He smiled, waving me off. "But really, I know you're smarter than that cousin. I'm just messing with you."

I nodded and laughed with him. "Of course you are," I rolled my eyes. "I need to get going now, the hunters will need me." I took off before Annabeth could attack me with questions about what I knew she saw in my eyes. The fact I was lying. I only slowed to a walk when I was far enough away from everyone. "I'm such an idiot for thinking I could change destiny."

"You aren't."

I froze as I heard the words. Actually, I didn't really hear them, it was more like they vibrated through me. Or like the wind. I looked up as saw a fuzzy figure, no one else would have been able to what the figure was. But I knew. "Luke?" The words came out of my mouth in question.

Dust shifted around upper part of the figure. "Yeah," the vibrations came again. "The process is taking affect. This is the first step of me coming back. Now it should be no more than a week!"

I sighed. "I can't believe I'm messing with what the Fates want! I really am an idiot," I groaned, tossing my hands up in the air.

I felt a tingling on my arm and looked down to see the dusty figure touching my arm. "You are _not _an idiot Thalia!" Luke insisted. "You are just helping a friend." His image started to flicker. "I need to go rest now. I will see you soon Thalia." With that, the fuzzy, dusty image disappeared with the wind.

I sighed. "I'm a hunter," I reminded myself. "I'm just an idiot hunter."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, review please? Oh, and Happy New Year!<strong>

**Nico: You still mad that your mom wouldn't let you go to New York for the Winter Solstice?**

**Me: (nods) Yep! Now let my readers go and review! Just press that little button down there!**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	25. Annabeth 6

**Nico: Alice-meets-Flamethrower does not own Annabeth, Percy, me, Travis Stoll, the term "Seaweed Brain", the name "Annie", Camp Halfblood's forage, or a good sword. Can I have a cookie now?**

**Me: (nods and tosses Nico a cookie)**

* * *

><p><em>-Annabeth<em>

"He wants a fight."

I looked up at Percy. "What do you mean Seaweed Brain?" I know it's not a time for joking but why not try?

"I mean Travis isn't going to do the forgive and forget thing," he explained. Percy finally looked me in the eyes. "I'm not going to lose you this easily Annabeth, so if he wants a fight, I'll give him one!"

"No!" I wouldn't have anyone fighting over me. "Let me talk to him, I'll get it through his thick skull that I love you."

"Annabeth," he reached out and grabbed my hand. "I know that you won't like this, and I know it's about you but, I don't want you involved."

"Of course I'll get involved!"

"Hold on," Percy stopped me at the beginning of my rant. "I knew you wouldn't like this. Look, I don't want the risk of losing you again." I opened my mouth but he put his hand up. "Hold on, I know you wouldn't leave me again and that's not the point. I'm going to stop this and you aren't."

"Fine," I agreed. _He has to trust me, _I reminded myself. _I need Percy to trust me again_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Our conversation from earlier replayed in my head as I stared at my knife. I'd come to the arena to practice and blow off steam but couldn't stop thinking about what Percy told me. _He wants a fight._ Could he really? Was Travis really going to fight Percy over me? No, he wouldn't. At least I hope not.

When I looked up, I was looking down a sword's blade. I gulped. When the bronze left my face I found Travis. He ran his hand gently down the blade. "Like it?" He questioned. "Just got it from the camp's forage."

I let out the air through my nose. "It's nice Travis," I told him, turning back to my blade and dummy. I felt a spark of anger go through me. _He wants a fight._ I thrust my knife into the dummy's chest as Percy's words ran through my head. No. _Slash._ He. _Stab._ Doesn't!_ Cut._

"I'm going to fight Jackson with it." That made me stop. Travis had never called Percy by his last name. When I looked to him I saw a sadistic grin on his eel like features.

"Please tell me you're joking?" I begged. _Don't start this Travis! _I wanted to say. _Just leave Percy and I's rocky relationship alone._

Travis shook his head. "No, I'm going to challenge him and then destroy him." A laugh came from his throat. "I'm going to remind you what a horrible guy he is."

"Percy's not a bad guy," I told him. "Travis, I love him and not you. You are a great guy but not a great guy for me. Now please, don't start anything."

"Lying never looked good on you Annie," he said.

I sighed. "Travis, I really did not want to do this to you but it looks like I'll have to." I closed my eyes, letting my annoyance and anger fill me. _He's trying to destroy Percy and you_, I reminded myself. "Don't call me Annie."

"What?" Travis asked.

I opened my eyes to see Travis bewildered. "Don't call me Annie!" I snapped. "Don't say you love me, care about me, want me back, in fact don't even come near me! I love Percy and don't want to leave him! You can either drop this idiotic idea that you have of me and Percy breaking up and move on or fight me!" I held up my knife, putting it to almost touch his throat. "Now drop it and leave me alone!" I pulled back my knife and stormed off.

I'm sorry Percy, you asked me not to interfere and I did. I lied to you again. I just couldn't sit back and watch as you two duke it out.

"This is my fight not yours," I told myself. "It's my fight, not Percy's."

~A.C.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this good for Annabeth and Percy? I didn't plan this far when I thought up the "Halfblood Diaries" idea. I only got to Annabeth and Percy making up(Chapter 17). So I need to know if you like how Annabeth is sticking up for herself like this or if something else would be better?<strong>

**Nico: Review and she'll give out cookies in the next chapter! I like cookies! (::)**


	26. Thalia 7

**Nico: Alice-meets-Flamethrower does not own Thalia, me, Luke, Chiron, the Artemis cabin, Artemis, Camp Halfblood, Travis and Conner Stoll, Percy, Hermes, the Hunters of Artemis, the term "Boys are idiots!"(that's coined by Lady Artemis), or the series. She does own her character Truth, though.**

**Me: Right. Read the A/N at the bottom please! It explains something! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>-Thalia<em>

"Nico wasn't in his cabin this morning." I took a sip out of the soda I stole from Conner and Travis. "He wasn't anywhere around camp either so Chiron is assuming he left." I sighed, my little cousin was going to get himself killed.

"Nico will be fine. He's a big boy."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but he'd my cousin. I have to worry about him."

Currently, I was sitting behind the Artemis cabin drinking my illegal soda and eating my illegal candy. Luke was next to me. Since the "process" started two days ago, he'd become more real. Now I could actually make out the form of a man and his voice was less of a vibration and more of a sound.

"Just a few more days," Luke whispered. "Then I'll be solid again. Everyone will see me instead of you." He smiled at me. "It will be like normal again."

I sighed, did I want it to be normal? Do I really want people to know I helped Luke? Do I want to share him? Disregard the last question. In fact, forget I ever thought/wrote it. "A lot of people are going to hate me when they see you walking around camp again," I confessed. They'll think he's a traitor, which he kind of is, and say I'm working with him.

"Oh, I didn't tell you yet," Luke smiled again. "I won't look like me. It will be a new body so the only way you'll really know it's me is when I tell you." Luke laughed. "So when a guy walks up to you trying to be nice, pretend it's me and go along with it."

I rolled my eyes. "You'd better walk up to me when I'm alone and immediately tell me who you are, otherwise you'll get punched in the face." I sighed, "I'm a hunter remember? I have to hate boys."

Luke frowned. "Yeah, I always forget about that." He sighed. His body began to flicker. "Man, I hate having to keep leaving. You know, let's just keep talking until I disappear this time? How's that?" Before I could say anything Luke went on. "So what's up with Nico? Why'd he disappear?"

I realized he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Some girl," I sighed. "She's immortal and works for Hermes. He ran after her because she left him."

"Nice!" Luke smirked. "Of all people I thought it would be Percy who ended up with the immortal girl!" He laughed. "Way to go Nico!"

"Really?" I raised and eyebrow. "This girl could get Nico killed?"

"What does it matter if he's in love?" Luke said. "I'd do anything to make sure I got the girl."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Artemis is right, boys are idiots."

Luke smiled at me. "You know you love me," his voice became more distant.

"No I don't!" I snapped, my face turning red. When I looked up his form was gone. A sigh escaped my lips, at least he didn't see. But seriously now, would I leave the hunters for a guy? No, I swore to Lady Artemis. I can't take something like that back, it would prove me untrustworthy!

_For the record, I saw you blushing.-Luke_

Go away!

-Thalia. Hunter of Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico: Why'd Thalia sign her entry like that? She usually just writes her name.<strong>

**Me: She's trying to make a point. She's confused and trying to convince herself she's not falling for a guy.**

**Nico: Oh, so she's in love, or like, but doesn't want to break her promise, because Thalia thinks her word is everything?**

**Me: Yeah, you know how Thalia is.**

**Nico: You're right, I do. Now to your bigger point besides clearing that up. You had to ask about Truth and Moi.**

**Me: Yeah, I've had two people say they want Nico and Truth to be more than friends and one person say they **_**only**_** want them to be friends. So, which is it? If you want them to be just friends review the words "Friends First." If you want them to be boyfriend/girlfriend or something like that comment "Aphrodite Has Skills."  
><strong>

**Nico: Or they could go on to say what they want.**

**Me: I'm trying to make it easy! Be smart Nico! Also thanks for reading! I'll tally up the votes after a few chapter, I won't need it for at least two more Nico chapters, most likely. Thanks, please review!**


	27. Percy 7

**Nico: Alice-meets-Flamethrower does not own Percy, Riptide, Chiron, Connor Stoll, Athena, Annabeth, Hermes, Travis Stoll, Zeus, or the PJO or HoO series.**

**Me: I do own the character I made up for this chapter though. Nate something or another, son of Athena! (:**

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

"Perce? Can we talk?"

I turned around, Riptide pointed at whoever was stupid enough to walk up to me when I was training. Chiron had suggested I take on a "little buddy" and help them out. Go figure I'd gotten an Athena kid. He's about eight and named Nate. I scowled when I saw who it was. "What do you want Connor?" He's probably here to tell me to back off from his brother.

"Seriously, I need to talk to you," Connor looked down at Nate. "Can I borrow Percy for like ten minutes?"

Nate nodded. "Sure, he'd not very smart anyway," the kid laughed, grabbed his knife(all Athena kids use them), and walked off.

"Annoying kid," I said under my breath. Sure, all Athena kids are brainicas, but this kid was a smart ass and it annoyed the Underworld out of me! I turned to the younger Stoll brother. "What do you want Connor?"

"Could you not show your hatred for me on your face?" He asked, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, I could, but I'm not going to."

Connor sighed. "Look, I know you and my brother are going at it with the Annabeth thing, but that doesn't mean you have to hate me." He looked up at me. "Do it?"

"I don't want to hate you Connor, I don't want to fight with you and your brother, but he'd brought this on himself," I told him. "Travis said he wasn't going to give up on _my girlfriend _and I sure as Hades won't be giving her up."

Connor sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "So you two are going to get into a fight? With weapons and everything?" He looked worried.

I nodded. "If he comes at me I'm going to fight him," I told Connor. I know he's worried for his older brother but I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Lose."

"What?" He didn't just tell me to _let_ Travis win.

"You heard me, lose," Connor looked me in the eyes as he explained. "I know Annabeth well enough to know what she'll think. Even if she loves you, she still has a soft spot for my brother rather she wants to admit it or not. If Travis fights you and you pulverize him, which I know you'll do, then Annabeth will feel sorry for him and that will drive them closer together. If Travis hurts you, she'll fall to you for help. So you have to lose or not fight at all."

It took me a minute, but I started to understand. "Zeus, Connor, I hate to admit it but your plan makes since," I sighed, closing Riptide. "I just can't fight him. If I lose to Travis then he'll know. Travis'll make a scene and everyone will know what's going on with Annabeth." I felt like I was getting a headache. "That would ruin everything for her."

Connor nodded. "Good point." He looked at the sky, thinking. "You could let her handle it."

"I'm not getting her involved!" I snapped. Annabeth isn't getting more hurt than she already is.

"She already is dude, it's her battle." I just glared at him. "Look, when Travis challenges you, walk away. He'll try to pull you in then Annabeth will go an kick his ass. He'll be embarrassed and everything will go back to normal. Problem solved."

"I'll think about it," I sighed. This is all messed up, I shouldn't have left earlier this summer. "Why are you helping me anyways? Shouldn't you be helping your brother?"

Connor shrugged. "Annabeth's a great girl but I knew it wouldn't last from the beginning. Travis didn't listen when I told him so I just let him go with it," Connor smiled. "My brother has to learn to make his own mistakes in life."

I smiled. "You're a good guy, Connor. A lot better guy than you think."

A smile crossed Connor's face. He turned his back to me. "No, I'm just helpful." With that, he walked away.

So, who knew the younger Stoll brother, son of Hermes, would be wiser than Annabeth Chase, Athena's pride and joy? I sure didn't.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Nico: Thanks for reading! Here's the cookies we promised two chapters ago! (::)<strong>

**Me: Also, I'm going to give you the tally so far. Here's for Nico/Truth just as friends: 3 votes. And for them coupling or "Aphrodite has Skills"(also known as me sucking up to Lady Aphrodite): 3. Looks like it's even so keep voting!**

**Nico: Also there was one person who wants me and Thalia to end up together. Is that going to happen?**

**Me: Most likely not, sorry whoever it was who asked for that. The story isn't really set up well for that situation. Thanks for the review though!**

**Nico: Please keep voting and review! Enjoy your cookies! (::)**


	28. Nico 7

**Woo! I'm was so thrilled when I saw how many reviews I had! I like flipped! You guys are great.**

**Nico: And the disclaimer for today…**

**Me: Hold on, I'm doing the tally at the beginning real quick. It's still even. Also, if you've already voted I can't double count your vote. Since I can only get an even number of votes on the reviews I'm putting a poll up on my profile. I'm leaving the poll up for like four or five more chapters(about a week) and will be counting by that.**

**Nico: Also the alternative for if we still get even votes is asking her friend to pick. I figured I'd throw that in.**

**Me: Yep, now to the disclaimer then the story! Thanks for your lovely reviews and patience.**

**Nico: Alice-meets-Flamethrower does not own me, the Underworld, Hermes, Hades, Persephone, the title "Ghost King"(that's mine!), Olympus, Thalia, Artemis, Aphrodite, Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, or the PJO/HoO series!**

* * *

><p><em>-Nico<em>

Before I could find Truth, I had to figure out where she was. Since Hermes is extremely hard to come across, I went to the easiest god to get to. My dad, Hades. Getting to the Underworld was the easy part, getting an audience with the king of the dead was the hard part. It seemed the dead don't want the Ghost King to see his dad much. Go figure who saved me.

"Let the boy through." I was saved by a girl, even worse it was Lady Persephone. "Follow me Nico. I'll take you to your father."

"I thought you hated me," I said as I jogged to keep up with her. She was fast for a girl(alright, Thalia and Artemis would kill me if they saw I thought that!).

"I can still kill you boy, don't tempt me," she growled.

I shut up. Until I realized it was summer. "Aren't you supposed to be in Olympus? It's your months off, right?" There was no way Persephone would choose to be in the Underworld, with my father no less.

The flower goddess sighed. "Yes boy, but Aphrodite convinced me to come down," she smiled at me. "Said I couldn't miss the chance to help along a love story."

"Love story?" Her smile was wiped away as soon as it came. What was I missing here?

"Nothing boy," she said. Persephone looked up, at the doors to my father's "study". "Let's get this over with." She shoved the doors open. "Hades! Get over here!"

My father appeared in front of us. "Ah, the beautiful Persephone! My wife, have you come for a visit?" My father seemed not to notice me.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Of course not Hades! In fact, I'm leaving once I'm done with my bidding for Aphrodite," she sneered. The goddess pushed me forward, my father finally seeing my presence. "Your son is here. I'll be waiting out there when you are ready to leave Nico." The doors slammed as she walked out them.

The dead lord turned to me. "What do you want?" He snapped. Dad's obviously made that his wife is only here because of some bidding she has to do for me.

No, I'll just lie and leave. I can't piss off my dad, he'd the only family I have left. "Nothing," I muttered. Hades growled. _Don't back down_, that was Bianca's voice. You're right sister, I can't back down, he'd just our dad. I took a breath I didn't realize I needed. "Why'd you force alí̱theia to stop hanging out with me?"

A laugh escaped my father's mouth. "Why? You dare question me boy?" Be strong Nico, be strong. I nodded. It was then that he realized I was serious. He sighed. "It's because she would ruin you, boy. Let her be a friend or girlfriend she would ruin you. Nico, that girl, alí̱theia, she may be immortal but she is far below you!"

That, in all said, pissed me off. "So you took away the only freaking person who actually was willing to be my friend and wasn't afraid of me! You thought making my life, and her life for a matter-of-fact, miserable would help?" I'm and idiot for yelling at a god but it's the only way I'll get across to my dad.

"You miserable boy! You think she is worth your time?"

I nodded and cut him off. "She was just trying to be nice dad! Truth was always trying to be nice! She knows how everyone seems to avoid us, you know how people avoid us! Truth has been alone forever and she didn't want us to feel like it either!" I yelled. I don't care, she'd my friend and I'll protect her. I'd do this for any of my friends, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia. I'd help them all, just like I'm helping Truth. "alí̱theia is my friend, whether you want it or not! So, I'm not going to let her be alone forever! Goodbye dad!" I turned and pushed through the black marble doors, storming over to where I saw Persephone.

My dad didn't say anything as he saw me walk up to his wife. "I'm guessing you wanted to take me somewhere?" I asked the goddess, judging from what she'd said earlier.

"Yes," Persephone said. "Aphrodite wanted to speak with you so I'll bring you to Olympus." She looked over my shoulder. "I'll leave you to it." She took a few steps back.

"Nico," I turned to my dad. "Just don't make a stupid mistake. I lost your sister, I refuse to lose you."

I nodded. "Thanks. Persephone, I'm ready to go if you are willing to take me."

The flower goddess nodded. "I don't have a choice anyways," she said, with the roll of her eyes. "This may hurt a lot." Persephone laughed. "Now EYES SHUT!"

As she changed into her true divined form I could almost see it through the slits in my eyes. There was a tingling feeling in my gut then a heat blast on my face. Sad to say, next thing I knew I'd passed out, because everything was blacker than normal.

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this chapter. I think I got a nice father-son moment, or the best Hades could do.<strong>

**Nico: I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen dad that nice before.**

**Me: Shhhh! It's fanfiction! Also, I know this isn't really a diary entry anymore but I can't help it! I have to write like this or I'll completely screw up! Thanks for reading and all the reviews!**

**Nico: Review and don't forget about the poll! Thanks our readers!**


	29. Annabeth 7

**Nico: Just want to apologize for our absence over the last while. The writer of this fanfiction has recently got a new fanfiction obsession so she will be zoned out for a while. Which means I'm updating for her. Sorry if it's short and crappy, I'm bad with Annabeth.**

**Now, here's the disclaimer: Alice-meets-Flamethrower and I do not own Annabeth, me(Nico di Angelo), Percy, Lady Athena, the ocean(that's Poseidon's territory), or Lord Poseidon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Annabeth<em>

I was so tired. My sleep had been off for the past week or so, only getting like four or five hours a night. It was just that I'd had too much to worry about. First it was about Percy, then Percy and Travis fighting, now me having to fight Travis. I don't want to hurt him, he was really a nice guy.

The lose of sleep wasn't bothering me until I could barely move. I swear, one of my sisters was dragging me around all day. It's as if my body was just finally giving out on me. So the moment we walked into the cabin after dinner, I fell on the floor. My siblings looked at me worriedly but I assured them I was just tired. I told Malcolm to make sure everyone got to bed on time and then crawled into my bed and passed out the moment my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself on a beach. I was still in my jeans and shirt from yesterday and began to wonder how I'd gotten here. Had someone tried to play a prank on me, or was it Percy who pulled me out here. When I turned to leave, I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where's camp?" I chocked out. Behind me was just more beach, endless miles of beach on one side of me and the endless ocean on the other. In that moment, as I began to worry, I realized I wasn't alone. Quickly, I pulled the knife the was strapped to my calf and tossed it toward the person who was there with me.

"Dear," a lady sighed. I felt myself freeze, I knew that voice. Slowly, I watched the women throw my knife back at my feet. "You can't sneak one on me Annabeth, I know all of your strategies."

I just stared at her. It took me a full five minutes to realized it was my mom standing there. It was my worst nightmare, watching my mother stare me down with those wise eyes of her that had seen century after century of mistakes. Her light blue sundress flowed in the wind as it blew back her blonde hair. "Mom?" I squeaked out.

Athena smiled at me, before looking back out at the ocean. "As much as I hate to admit it, Poseidon's territory is beautiful come sunrise and sunset," she sighed. "Come here dear, you must see this."

I walked up next to her and looked out to what she was sharing at. All I saw was a bunch of colors mixing together. The ocean was Percy's thing, and art was the Apollo kids thing, this was way out of what I called beauty. "What are you staring at mom?" I finally got the courage to ask.

"It's just nothing," the goddess shook her head. "The beauty of nothingness is too hard to see for some." She sighed and smiled once more at the ocean, then turned to me. "I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, but I need to check on you."

I nodded. "Thank you mother. Now, I do not wish to sound rude, but what is it you needed?" I knew my mother well enough to know that she wasn't just checking in on me. Godly parents were not suppose to be involved in their children's lives, so this must be important.

The goddess sighed, a wearily look coming on her face. She finally turned away from the ocean and to me. "You know how much I hate the sea spawn, correct?" I nodded. "Well, I hate you hurting even more. So stop pulling idiotic moves and realize the boy care about you."

I nodded, looking down. Of course my mother knew what happened. "I'm sorry Athena," I barely breathed. Don't call her mother when she is mad, I had to remind myself.

She sighed. Athena put her hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look up into her gray eyes, my eyes. "You've gotten yourself into an Aphrodite worthy situation, haven't you dear?" I nodded sadly. "Good that you know that much. Now, Annabeth, it is your job to get yourself out of it. Not Percy Jackson's. I don't care what he says, you are my daughter and will act like one."

I nodded again. She was right, and echoing my early wants. "I'll take care of it," I nodded. "I'll come up with a worthy of you mother."

Athena smiled at me. "Good dear, and remember, I am always watching over you. Now go back to sleep and do not mention this meeting to anyone." Her smile was warm and inviting. "Now, go back to sleep and get more than a few hours this time!"

I nodded. "I will," I muttered, yawning. Then, the dream went black and I went into a calm sleep. I slept until eight thirty that morning, a full nine and a half hours of sleep. I'd be needing more but that was the best sleep I'd gotten in a while and I was happy about it.

My mother is right, I can't let Percy fight my battles. I don't care what little fight we get in over this, I need to start acting like the genius I was. That made me thing, why'd my mom pull me to a dream by the ocean?

~A.C.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico: How's that? Like I said, I'm not that good with doing a girl's point of view. Anyways, I'll get our author to write you a better chapter soon, once she'd done with her obsession. Thanks for the read, here's some blue cookies (::), review!<strong>

**Also, can't remember at the moment if Athena's hair is blonde or brown so I went with blonde, because Annabeth's is blonde. Anyways, sorry if I got it wrong!  
><strong>


	30. Percy 8

**Yaaah! Chapter 30! I'm so glad to be doing a Percy on this one! Just wanted to say a quick thanks to all my reviewers who helped me get this far!  
><strong>

**Nico: We don't own Percy, Annabeth, capture the flag, Artemis' hunters, Clarisse, Thalia, Jake Mason, the Stoll brothers, Athena's cabin, Nyssa, Malcolm, Hephaestus, Percy's lack of mouth brake, or some Greek fire(sadly).**

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

It was finally Friday, and officially capture the flag day. We hadn't been able to play for the past few weeks(something about a dragon problem) so must of the camp was excited. I knew I was. It helped with the fact that me and Annabeth's cabin would be working together, I guess. Then again, we'd have to play against Thalia and the other hunters.

Basically most of the campers expected to lose, it been decades since the camp had beaten Artemis' Hunters, and everyone was moping around. Clarisse had already yelled at one of the newer hunters for mocking one of the younger new campers. Then Thalia had yelled at the girl and told her to go easy on the kid, even if he was a boy. So, now the hunters and campers were down each other's throats.

"Think we'll win?" I asked Jake Mason. He'd just gotten his last cast off last week and had jumped right back to work. Right now we were walking towards the forage to get some more weapons.

"Considering what a scene that hunter girl made with that little Hermes kid, yeah. Or at least everyone will fight extra hard tonight," Jake smirked, as if he'd already planned something.

"I have a feeling you already set the battlefield with explosives?"

Jake gave me an innocent look, or the best a Hephaestus kid could give. "You're kidding right? It's not my job to set traps! That's the Stoll's job, I just make 'em," he cracked a smile.

I rolled my eyes, masking my discomfort at the mention of the Stoll brothers. "Yeah, yeah," I said. I looked back towards the Athena cabin, they'd made that the camper's headquarters for this game, and saw Annabeth a Malcolm working on a plan. When she looked up, Annabeth motioned for me to come over. I looked back at Jake.

He shrugged. "Go hang out with your girlfriend, I got this," He smirked. Jake looked towards his cabin. "Yo, Nyssa! Help me with these weapons!"

I jogged over to Annabeth and waited for her to finish. "We should assume they'll have their flag in one of these spots," Malcolm pointed to four spots on the map. "While the hunters are unpredictable we must face the facts that they know these spots are difficult for us to get to and would hide the flag there."

Annabeth stared at the map for a minute, "They'll put it by the water," she stated. Every looked at her as if she'd grow a second head, which wasn't that far fetched. "Considering the fact that Thalia will assume we have Percy in front with everyone else, she'll put it in the last place we'll look." Annabeth said. While I was still somewhat confused, the Athena kids nodded as if it was the most brilliant thing in the world. "I'll be back, I have to talk to Percy."

Annabeth walked the few feet away from her siblings to me. "Hey," she smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the back of the camps.

"Did you need something?" I asked as we stopped behind the Athena cabin.

Annabeth sighed. "I know you want to protect me but Ican'tletyoudothat!" She mumbled the last part, making it all jumble together.

"What?" I asked generally confused.

She sighed, "I have to fight my own battles Percy, that means let me fight Travis."

"No."

"What?"

"No, Annabeth," I repeated. "I don't care how much pride you have. I can't take the risk of you getting hurt or losing you. I have Achilles' curse, you don't. Leave it at that."

Annabeth's face became hard and red as she got angry. "I can do what I want Percy! I love you but will _not_ let you fight my battles for me!" She yelled. "So don't try to stop me." Annabeth turned on her heels.

"If you leave now I won't take you back," I wish I'd stopped before I said it. Stupid mouth brake. "I love you Annabeth but if I can't trust you to take care of yourself, I can't trust you at all."

She turned to me. "You're asking me to chose between my pride and you?" My had nodded like a bobble head, not able to stop. "You know my pride's my fatal flaw and you know I love you. Why are you making me chose?"

I couldn't answer that. "You can't get hurt."

"I can't believe you'd think I'd let that happen!" She snapped. "Now, I'm going and you aren't going to fight him!"

"Fine," _shut up now Percy! _"I don't have to since you choose him." I turned. Stupid mouth brake! I'll kill you later! Annabeth, I'm sorry but this is for your own good. "Come talk to me when you realize I'm just trying to protect you."

Did I meant that my mouth brake seems to be broken? Actually, I don't think I ever had one.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not that good at Percy being mean! That's the best payback you'll most likely get out of me! I figure I'd try something though since everyone was saying he should give Annabeth some!<strong>

**Nico: Mouth brakes are stupid! They always disappear when you need them!**

**Me: I know sweet cousin. Now please review?**


	31. Nico 8

**Nico: Alice-meets-Flamethrower and I do not own Aphrodite, Persephone, Hermes, clichés, or ADHD(though I'm sure the author has it.).**

* * *

><p><em>-Nico<em>

I woke up on a cloud. If you think that's cliché then you should live in a demigod's shoes for a day. So, when I say I was on a cloud, it literally looked like I was laying on a cloud. The massive headache that hit the moment my eyes open didn't help either.

I groaned and sat up, sinking into the puffs. I held my head in my hands. "Just go away," I hissed as the pain bounced off the inside of my skull.

"Sorry." A bell-like giggle filled the room. "Persephone dropped you when you fainted."

I looked through the slit between my fingers. "Lady Aphrodite?" I questioned. Memories started coming back to me. "Persephone said you needed to speak with me."

"Yes," the love goddess said. "I do."

She was stilling at the end of, what I now knew was, a bed. She looked like she was in her twenties and had a red dress on. I tried to get off the bed, falling and flipping around in the process, and eventually rolling onto the carpeted floor. I stood up, trying to ignore the pounding in my head.

"Where's my sword?" I asked, the ADHD part of my brain kicking in.

"I have it," Aphrodite looked up at me. "You'll get it back after our talk Nico." She motioned to the bed. "Sit please."

Not feeling like getting the goddess of love angry. I did as she asked. "What do you need to speak to me about Lady Aphrodite?" I asked, generally curious.

She giggled. "I'm just going to tell you that I'll make sure you and that winged girlfriend of yours will get together," she smiled. "So, don't worry about your dad or Hermes, they'll come around."

I didn't really hear the last part of her statement. "Girlfriend?" I muttered. I looked back up at the goddess of beauty, her face just kept getting more beautiful as I stared. "Truth is only my friend. I'm just her friend."

Aphrodite's bell laugh filled the room again. "I can see love Nico, and what I see between you and that girl is love," she offered me a warm smiled. Though, it didn't seem that welcoming to me. "So, I'll help get you to her."

I stood up. "I'm sorry Lady Aphrodite, but I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend right now," I told her. "I'll leave now."

As I pushed through the door I heard the goddess sigh. "That's what they all say, but they are always proven wrong!" Aphrodite laughed again. "The winged child is in Hermes temple. If you need help getting out of mine, find a servant."

I didn't bother waiting around. Looks like I'm going to have to find Hermes's temple now.

-Nico


	32. Annabeth 8

_-Annabeth_

I didn't go back to planning. I ignored my sibling's calls and protests, storming into the woods instead.

"You're such an idiot Percy!" I yelled. I pulled my arm back and tossed my knife at a tree, praying I didn't hit tree nymph. My weapon imbedded into the wood. I walked over and pulled it out in one tug. "I hate you so much!" I tossed the knife again, hitting another tree.

That's a lie, and I know it.

"Woo, woo, woo!" I heard. I ignored the voice and continued to my knife. This time it'd went so far in I struggled to get it out. "Hey, don't take out your anger on nature!"

I glanced back. "Hey Juniper," I nodded before turned back. My knife came out with two good tugs, throwing me back against the floor.

"Who do you hate?" Juniper asked, helping me up.

I sighed. "Percy. He's just being so, ugh!" I throw my knife a the ground. The whole blade imbedded itself into the earth. "He basically asked me to chose him over my fatal flaw." I pulled my weapon from the ground and whipped the dirt off.

Juniper nodded. "He's questioning your pride?" I nodded. "Don't worry Annabeth, he'll come around. I can tell how much Percy cares about you. After everything."

My head snapped up. "You know?"

Juniper smiled shyly. "Kinda," My friend admitted.

"How…" I started, before understanding. "Grover."

"Don't be mad at him!" She said, quick to defend her boyfriend. "Grover just happened to find out and told me because he didn't know what to do! Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not June," I smiled. "I'm just…so pissed off! Percy, I love him but he's just being so unreasonable! I mean, I won't let him and Travis fight! It's my job to end this right? I don't care if he dumps me because I want to end my problem! I have to end this!"

Juniper continued to nod as I ranted. "You're right," She said once I'd finished. "If Percy doesn't let you end your problem then you should stop worrying about him." She touched my shoulder. "Don't worry though, he'll come around."

I smiled. "Thank Juniper," I said. "Wow, now that that's off my chest my head's not as clouded!" I looked up at the sky. "Oh Styx! It's getting closer to dinner and I still have planning to do! I'll talk to you later! Sorry about the trees!" I took off back in the direction of camp.

"It's alright!" She yelled in the distance.

I continued to run until I'd made it back to my cabin. I smiled at my siblings. "Alright, I've blown off some steam and I'm ready to finish our plan!" I said. My fellow warriors grinned as they realized that with my planning, we'd sure beat the hunters this time.

~A.C.


	33. Thalia 8

_-Thalia_

As I ran through the woods, my bow on my shoulder, I tried to ignore the voice in the back of my mind. It continued to yell at me about the Luke thing. Apparently I was feeling more guilt than I thought. Still, I ignored it as my hunters and I fought to keep our title as the best capture the flag players.

"Slow down," I hissed to Phoebe, who was beside me. She motioned to the others. We slowed to a slight jog. "Hear that?"

Phoebe pushed her hair behind her ear and listened. "Yeah, sounds like arguing," she told me.

I nodded and pulled the bow from my back, notching an arrow in it. "Let's check it out," I looked back at the others, "You guys keep going."

"We aren't guys," little Stephanie said, but did take my order and ran on with the other girls.

I ignored the little huntress and continued to the sounds of fighting. Phoebe and I crouched in the bushes. We saw what looked like a girl and guy fighting. I pushed some of the leaves away and to find Annabeth.

"How is this my fault?" The male voice came. I identified it as Travis Stoll. "In my opinion, this is the best thing that could have happened!"

"Stop being an idiot Travis!" Annabeth snapped. She whipped around to face him. "I chose Percy! I will never, ever pick you. I love him!"

Phoebe made a gagging sound. "Shut up!" I hissed then turned back to Annabeth. What was she talking about.

"You're lying to yourself! You love me," Travis hit his chest, motioning to himself. "Percy's just going to hurt you again."

"I love him!" Annabeth yelled. She pulled the knife from her belt and held it to Travis's face. "I'll show you how much I do!" She lunged.

Travis immediately reacted, pulling his sword from his belt. Annabeth didn't hold back, slashing at him, aiming for his face. "Stop this!" Travis yelled, his breathing heavy. "You're being irrational Annie!"

"I said never to call me that!" She snapped. Annabeth pushed forward, leaving a nasty cut on Travis's arm. "If you don't let this go I'll force you to forget about me!"

"Stop it!" Travis whined. "I love you Annabeth! Why won't you see that?" Travis got the knife out of Annabeth hand. He kicked it so she wouldn't be able to get it easily. "Just listen Annabeth."

"You need to leave my relationship with Percy alone!" Annabeth snapped. She punched him in the face, leaving behind a loud crack.

Travis clutched his jaw and fell to the ground. "Why?" He asked.

"Just leave it," Annabeth said. She went over to knife, picked it up, then ran off. Leaving a crying Travis in the wake.

I turned to Phoebe. "Let's go," I whispered. "We don't need to mess with this." Phoebe nodded, obviously not wanting to deal with anything to do with boys.

-Thalia


	34. Percy 9

**First off, I'd really like to thank my 100****th**** reviewer! The **_**no name**_** random reviewer! You should know who you are! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for helping me get to a 100 reviews guys!**

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

"Jake?"

"Yeah," Jake turned to me. His face showed as much confusion as mine. We were currently standing in front of the mess, where we always meet before and after capture the flag.

"How'd we beat the hunters?"

Jake Mason shook his head. "I have no idea whatsoever," he said. Suddenly, a huge grin came on his face. He turn to me. "We won dude! We beat the hunters for the first time, well ever!" Jake turned to some random girl and kissed her.

When he pulled away she glared at him. "You know what, I'll let that go because we won," she said. "But do that again, and I will kick your ass!"

Jake just grinned. "Can't believe we w-," he stopped mid-sentence. I followed his eyes to where he was staring off into the woods. "Perce, I think that kid's hurt."

I had to squint, but did eventually see a kid stomping through the woods. He was too far away to see any details but whoever it was looked pretty tall. The guy was pulling his armor off, tossing it violently at trees. Only to have nymphs toss it back at him. He was clutching his arm tightly.

"He's heading towards us," I stated obviously.

"No duh, Percy!" Jake snapped. "Come on, let's go help." I nodded and we took off after whoever was coming towards us. Only to stop in our tracks when we finally recognized the face. "Travis, dude, what happened to you?" Jake asked.

I'll admit it, I wanted to know too. Sure, I didn't like the dude but I wasn't about to let him die because of that. He looked beat up too. He had what looked like a broken jaw, with a stream of blood falling down his chin. Then, not only was he covered in dirt and leaves, but there was blood oozing out from in between his fingers where he held it against his arm. "What happened?" I asked.

Travis turned to glare at me. "You know, Jackson, I really hate you!" He snapped. He's eyes were filled with hatred and craziness. "You took all I ever loved away from me!" He pulled his breast plate off and throw it at my feet. "But, she loves you and I can't help that. You win asshole!" With that, Travis Stoll stormed off, not letting me process anything he'd said.

Jake stepped in front of me, snapping his fingers in my face to catch my attention. "What was that about?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not exactly sure, but what I do know is too complicated to explain." I looked around. "Sorry dude, I got to find Annabeth!" I ran off before he could say anything. I need to know what the Hades she did to make Travis give up on her. Not that I wasn't happy, but I didn't know she'd break him like that. I would have never thought.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you don't like Jake Mason, from the Hephaestus cabin, but I think he's pretty cool. Besides, he was the first person I thought of so is now Percy's friend. Thanks for the read, don't forget to review!<strong>


	35. Thalia 9

_-Thalia_

I kicked a big rock.

"You stupid, idiotic stupid camp!" I snapped. A large variety of profanities came out of my mouth. Let me simplify it for you, if Lady Artemis heard me, I'd be kicked out of the Hunters just for not acting like a lady. I could feel the throbbing of my big toe but chose to ignore it. "How the Hades did they beat us!"

"Calm down Thalia," Phoebe tried to say to me. I spun around and glared at her. "We don't need to be sore losers like those idiotic boys. Now, you go blow off some steam, I'll get everyone to the cabin. Is that alright?"

"Fine!" I spun on my heels and took off for some random part of cabin. All I knew is that I didn't want to see any of the stupid campers anymore.

How'd they beat us? Hunters haven't lost a capture the flag game in ever. I'm the lieutenant, Artemis is going to leave this one me since I am the leader. I just can't believe that Percy and all those idiot boys beat us! It feels horrible!

"Thalia?"

I spun around to find a boy I'd never seen before. He looked maybe fourteen, fifteen with curly brown hair. His eyes were a bright blue and his skin was lightly tanned. He was wearing cargo shorts with a camp shirt.

"What do you want kid?" I snapped, not wanting to deal with some new kid. He didn't answer, just stared at me. "Look, I'm really pissed off right now, so if you've got something to say you'd better-"

"It's me!" He blurted out. I raised a black eyebrow. "It's Luke Thalia!"

My mouth literally formed an O. "L-Luke?" I asked. The kid nodded. "It can't be. How?"

Luke shivered. "Let's not get into the details," he said.

I nodded. "So, you're a camper again?"

It was his turn to nod. "Yeah. I went to Chiron during the capture the flag game, sorry about the lose." I shrugged, not letting my anger show. "So, I'm in the Hermes cabin again and my names Lucas. I figured it's close enough to Luke so I'll be able to answer."

I just nodded. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again," I was stunned.

"Yeah, well," Luke gave a sly smile. "I'm just too awesome."

I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder. "Don't get to full of yourself kid!" I snapped. I yawned. "Let's get back to camp. I'm getting tired."

Luke nodded. He tossed his arm over my shoulder, being slightly taller than me still. "Yeah, let's go."

I sighed. "You're lucky that this is your first day back," I muttered, my face red. "Otherwise I'd kick your ass for this."

"Sure, Thals, sure," he chuckled.

"Jerk."

-Thalia


	36. Nico 9

**Nico: We don't own Hermes's temple, Aphrodite, satyrs, Dionysus, ADHD, auras, Poseidon, Hera, or Hermes. Thanks.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Nico<em>

Shadow traveling into Hermes temple was easy. Avoiding one of the auras floating around was the hard part. I guess I should have expected this, every god had some kind of servants. My dad had the dead, Poseidon had sea creatures, Hermes had borrowed creatures.

They seemed to ignore me, mostly. Every few minutes, an aura would turn to me and giggle. I just rolled my eyes and continued through the temple. Eventually, I came across a satyr.

"What are you doing here?" The guy asked. He was maybe in his late thirties and definitely one of the buffest I'd ever seen. Like Grover, he had a wispy beard growing on his chin and horns sticking out from his head. "Come on kid," he said when I didn't answer, "I don't have all day!"

"Don't you satyrs work for Dionysus?" I blurted out. Nice job, ADHD just doesn't shut up, does it?

The satyr rolled his eyes, "He enjoys lending us off. Now what is it you want?"

"Uh," I stuttered, trying to remember why I was hear. "I'm looking for alí̱theia." I decided that they'd most likely know her by her Greek name, and not the American meaning of it.

He nodded down the hall. "Front desk," the satyr said before jogging off.

After another minute of walking, I found a gigantic desk stacked with papers. Sitting at the desk, with an extremely bored look on her face, sat Truth. She tapped her ear. "You've reached the temple of Hermes, god of messages, travelers, all those who travel the road, thieves, and hard-ass bosses. How may I help you?" Even from where I was standing, I could hear yelling from the ear piece. "Yes, I know Hera. I'm not supposed to say hard-ass bosses. I apologize queenie. Now, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey," I smirked, walking behind her desk.

Truth turned to me and her eyes widened. "Ni-Nico?" She chocked out. I nodded. More muted yelling. Truth's face became hard and she turned back to her phone. "No, lady Hera, no one is here with me. Yes, I can direct your call to Hermes. Please hold a moment." Truth typed in a few numbers on her office phone. "He will be with you in a few moments, thank you for calling Hermes's temple!"

"Hera calls here?" I questioned.

Truth ignored my comment and pulled me into a hug. "Oh my gods Nico! I didn't think I'd see you again." She yelled. Her arms were so tight around my neck I though she was going to chock me.

"Dying!" I managed to get out. "Prince of death is dying!"

Truth released me. "Sorry," she chuckled. The winged girl patted my head, making sure I was there. "I can't believe you're here."

I nodded. "Yeah, I had a really hard time getting here," I smirked, not planning on telling her what I'd done to get here.

Truth rolled her eyes. "Whatever, how long will you be staying?" Her black eyes were filled with hope.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can stay long," I admitted. "Hermes and I aren't getting along."

"I'll smuggle you into my room!" She stated, a plan forming in her eyes. Truth grabbed my arm. "Come black death!" She pulled me away, most likely to where she planned on me staying.

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>Nico: Our author is lazy, distracted, and annoyed with her computer at the moment. She apoligizes that Fanfiction would not let her publish this yesterday. Also, she said that once this story is finished she's debating on what Percy Jackson type story to publish next.<strong>

**Just figured we'd give you something to look forward to! Thanks for the reads and reviews!**


	37. Annabeth 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick and really felt like crap the last few days. I'll post this as soon as I can actually write it. Sorry for the long wait. My inspiration went with my health!**

* * *

><p><em>-Annabeth<em>

"We won!" Malcolm had his arm around my shoulder as we carried the flag. "I flipping won!"

"I know," I tried to cheer, but my voice wasn't into it. I'll admit, I was kind of guilty. I shouldn't have hurt Travis like that. I threw a fake smile on. "Yeah, it's great."

Malcolm smiled. "Stop being sad," he said. "Just, celebrate for tonight!"

Sometimes, my brother knew me too well. "I'll try," I promised him.

He nodded. "That's good." Malcolm patted my shoulder before walking off with one of are sisters. At least life was easy for everyone else, right?

I took a deep breath, I'm a big girl. I'm not letting this stuff get to me.

"Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Percy running up to me.

"Percy?" I felt my eyebrows scrunch up. "What are you-" He didn't let me finish. Percy grabbed my face and kissed me. "What was that?" I snapped.

Percy's face turned bright red. "Sorry," he smiled shyly. "I, I really didn't want to do anything drastic like that, but I kinda, well that's the first think I thought and-" I cut him off.

"Get to the point Seaweed Brain!" I said trying not to laugh.

"I know you fought Travis, I saw him, and I realized how wrong I was," Percy tried to explain. He sighed. "The point is, if you'll take me back then I'm sorry."

I smiled at how flustered he was. "You don't have to be sorry! Fighting him was for me, I did it to get it through his thick head!" I groaned. "I really love you but we can't keep doing this stuff to each other!"

Poseidon's child nodded. "I'm not going to leave you like I did before again," he promised. "If I go away for a long time, I'll iris message you."

"And I'll always remember that you care," I told him. "I'll never ever think about anyone like I think about you because I understand how I feel now." What else could I tell him? I'll try harder next time? I won't feel hurt again? As much as we try we can not control our feelings.

"I trust you Annabeth, not completely, but I trust you," Percy said. He pulled me into his arms and just held me there.

I nodded. "It's progress," I said, enjoying the scent of the ocean. It's Percy's scent. "That's all we'll ever make is progress."

~A.C.

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard writing these two IC but still like lovey dovey kinda. I hope I somewhat got the idea down. Review pretty please?<strong>


	38. Nico 10

_-Nico_

"Coolest, room, ever!" I admitted, falling back on Truth's fluffy bed. For a hard-ass boss, Hermes did treat this girl right.

It was true, I'd only been here for a day and I already loved the place. Her room was decked out in different colors, mainly black and white, with all kinds of feathers and fluffy things. Her walls were covered with posters from all over the ages, starting as early as black and white photos dating back to the 1800s. Then her bed reminded me of Aphrodite's, except not as much like a cloud. It was covered in feather-filled multicolored pillows and throw blankets. All of this was on top of a indestructible water-bed.

Truth smiled from her seat on her purple desk chair. She grabbed another chocolate covered strawberry and took a bite. "Yeah, I really do love it here," She motioned around her. "Besides Hermes not liking me having friends, he's a pretty cool guy." She spun in the swirly chair, loving it.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, cool friend, bad boss?"

Truth stopped herself, holding her head to stop it from bobbing from side to side. "Yeah," she said in a shaky voice. "Cool friend, horrible boss."

_Buzz. Buzz._

The little black phone began vibrating on Truth's white nightstand. "Got it!" The winged girl claimed. She stood up and took off, only to fall to the ground from dizziness.

I sighed and flipped the phone open, pressing the speaker button. I looked to Truth, letting her know to talk.

The girl groaned. "Truth here," she called. "Ready to deliver useless messages at a moments notice!"

"Ha ha, very funny bird girl." Hermes's voice came from the phone speaker. Truth fake gagged. "Look, I need you to meet me at the throne room. And no, you don't have a choice, I expect you to get there before me." The line went dead.

The bird girl in question sighed. "I'll be back in an hour at least." Truth got up and walked to the window. "If you get hunger just use my phone and call Gordon, he'll bring you something." With that, she throw it open, unfurled her wings, and took off.

I laid my head back on the 80s rock shirt feather pillow I'd been using. "So soft," I muttered, petting the soft blanket beneath me.

"Yeah, that girl does love her feathers."

I shot up to a sitting position. Leaning against one of the bedposts at the end of Truth's bed was a twenty something guy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Basically, he was an older version of Travis. I immediately recognized this man.

"Lord Hermes," I tried to say. I knew how this looked, I may be young but Percy had tried to give me "the talk". (Though, he ended up turning red when I laughed at him, saying I wasn't stupid, I heard campers.) The point is, my hair was a mess and my clothes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them. Truth was, in a way, Lord Hermes's property. So, he could blast me for messing with her. "Don't blast me!" I said without thinking. Stupid mouth brake, why'd you disappear?

The god rolled his eyes. "Chill kid, my uncle would be breathing down my neck if he saw you as a ghost in his domain," Hermes laughed. "Just need to talk with you little dude." He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Yes sir," was my answer. I sat up straighter, trying not to look like a little kid.

Again, Hermes rolled his blue eyes. "Look kid, Nico, just don't hurt my girl okay," he said. Hermes looked over at a painting on the wall by Truth's closet. It was a painting of a baby girl with long black hair and black eyes being held by a man that looked extremely similar to Lord Hermes.

"She told me how her parents throw her out and you saved her," I told him. "Thanks for not just letting her die. I'd never have meant her then."

Hermes just nodded. "Yeah, I named her too," he admitted. "Truth because she was the real truth of the ugly, strangeness in the world. Now, she only seems to speak the truth. The name fits her, no?" He looked at me.

I nodded, a smile falling on my dark face. "Yeah. It was perfect for her," I assured him.

He nodded. The god's face became serious again. He stood up. "Now, I'm going to leave and you are going to pretend I never knew you were here," he said.

I jumped off the bed also. "Sir, why are you doing this?" I asked.

A smirk came on the thief god's face. "Because I see you aren't going to break my little girl," he said. The way he spoke about Truth made me realize how much Hermes saw her as his child. "If you do, I will zap you and I don't care what your dad has to say." I nodded just before he popped out.

I couldn't help raising my eyebrows at the place Hermes had stood. "So I'm not getting blasted?" I asked to no one.

-Nico


	39. Thalia 10

**Tear face. I guess the story is getting a little boring. Any ideas for Annabeth and Percy? I'm running low?**

* * *

><p><em>-Thalia<em>

"Why is it you suddenly want to help out a new camper? A boy no less?" Phoebe asked me seriously.

"Because it might be fun?" I shrugged, trying my best to make it not sound like a question. Let's just say I'm not that good at it. "I just get how he feels, okay? His mom just kicked him out and his dad still hasn't claimed him. I know what it's like to feel like that." Now that one wasn't a lie.

Phoebe shrugged. "I suppose that's a good answer for now," she said. "Our lady won't accept it for long so you'll need to come up with a better excuse soon." She smirked at me knowingly.

"How is it I've only known you for two years tops and you already know me so well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My father was a psychologist," she admitted. "My mother did guidance counseling for high school. Let's just say I grew up in a family that knew body language before joining the hunt."

I smiled. "You aren't that bad Phoebe," I told her.

"Took you a while," she joked. "I may be old but I am not that old as you can see." Phoebe laughed at her own joke. "Just go get you're training with that idiotic new boy over with so I don't have to explain it to our lady."

"See you Phoebe," I waved as I walked towards the Hermes cabin. How old is Phoebe? I'd never asked her. I'd just assumed she was as old as Zoë. Apparently I'd been very wrong. It sounded like she was born in the 1900s.

"Hey Thalia." Sitting on the stairs to the Hermes cabin was Luke, or Lucas now. His curly brown hair was plastered to his head with water.

"Why would anyone take a shower before practice?" I asked. "Lucas, right?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, and I didn't."

"Well?" I asked waiting for an answer.

His face turned red. "Clarisse is still as much of a hard ass as when Percy got here," he admitted. I waited, not exactly sure what he meant. "She gave me a swirly! Alright? This is a new body and I'm not used to fighting right now!" He jumped up and walked away from me.

I just laughed and flowed him. "Whatever kid, you should have expected it!" I continued to laugh.

"Lucky you're cute," I heard him mutter under his breath.

That made me stop laughing. Maybe I heard him wrong. Yeah, I'm going with I heard him wrong. "Let's just get to practice."

-Thalia


	40. Annabeth 10

**I guess me and Nico will just play with the "Luke's reborn" thing. Yeah, me and my little friend are running out of ideas but don't wanna stop just yet. So, here's sweet ol' Anniebell.**

* * *

><p><em>-Annabeth<em>

"Hey Thalia," I said as I walked up behind her.

Thalia released her arrow before turning to me. It was just off center. "Hey Annabeth," she smiled. "You need something?"

I shook my head. "Just had some free time in between training and wanted to see if you were busy," I shrugged. "So? Are you busy?"

Thalia looked over her shoulder at the target, then back at her bow. "Only a little," she shrugged. "Something bothering you?" I could tell she was having a hard time being nice. Even to me, one of her best friends, Thalia still has an attitude with. That's just Thalia though.

"You've meet the new kid yet?" I asked grabbing one of the extra bows. I grabbed one of the arrows and set it.

Thalia nodded sharply before raising her bow up with an arrow in it. "Uh huh." She released it and hit dead center.

"Really? I haven't got a chance to talk to him," I admitted, releasing the arrow. It hit three inches off center. "It surprises me that you've actually talked to him. What's he like?" I looked over at her.

Thalia's muscles visually tightened. She plucked another arrow from the ground. "Like any other Hermes kid," she muttered. "He's sneaky and steals and lies and flirts and has those brown curls and those sparkling blue eyes and he's kind of nice in that annoying way and he's always teasing me." My friend had a smile on her face by the time she finished.

I chuckled as Thalia raised her bow. "When you say it like that it sounds like you like him," I laughed. As if that could be possible, Thalia was Artemis's lieutenant and hated guys almost as much as the goddess herself.

Thalia released the arrow and it went way off course, completely missing the target by a mile. "Why would you say that?" She laughed nervously.

"You do like him!" My eyes widened.

I saw Thalia's neck turn red. "I need to practice now Annabeth, just go," she muttered.

"Thals, if you like the guy, you should-" she cut me off.

"I said I'm busy and you need to drop this!" She snapped.

"But-"

"Just drop it Annabeth," Thalia turned to me. Her electric blue eyes were stone cold serious.

I sighed. "Fine, but this conversation is not over." She just nodded and went off to get her arrows. "Something's up with this. I can just feel it."

~A.C.


	41. Percy 10

_-Percy_

"So, why did you want to fight me?" I asked Thalia as I slashed at her. Of course, she easily dodged.

"Because I need to blow off steam," _stab_, "and I knew I couldn't kill you."_ Slash._

"That's so reassuring," I laughed. Thalia shrugged and we continued fighting in silence for a few minutes. I used the first technique that I'd ever learned at camp, the one Luke had taught me, to disarm her.

"You've gotten better," Thalia glared before going for her sword.

I shrugged. "You've gotten sloppier," I joked. "Of course, since you use a bow and arrows now that's expected."

"What would you think if Luke got a second life?" Thalia asked out of no where. She was looking away from me so I couldn't see her face.

I shrugged. "Then he got a second life," I said, though I was confused. Why would she want to even bring that bastard up. "It was his choice."

"What if his second life brought him here?" She turned back to me. "And he was here in our life Percy?"

"That wouldn't happen," I stated simply. That I knew for sure.

"But what if it does Percy?" She asked. "Let's just pretend for a second that he could. How would you react if you found out he was one of the campers?"

"Fine. If he was here, which he isn't, I'd," I paused. I'm not sure how I'd feel. I be kind of pissed, considering what he'd done, but I'd also feel kind of bad for him, considering that everyone was going to hate him. "I'm not sure. I guess it depends on how he acts when he got here."

Thalia nodded, a relieved smile on her face. "That's good to hear."

"Why?" I asked. "What do you know Thalia?"

She looked at me for a minute the way Grover looked at me when he wanted to lie. "Nothing Percy," Thalia tried to smile. "It's nothing. I'll see you at dinner." Then she turned and walked off.

"What was that all about?" I muttered as I watched her leave.

-Percy


	42. Thalia 11

_-Thalia_

"Serious?" I asked as he walked up to me. Most of Luke's eyebrows had been burned off and the tips of his brown curls were singed. "You had to climb the rock wall on your first day here?"

The boy shrugged, wiping off the black dust on his shirt. "Yeah, so?" He asked. "I wanted to see if I could make it to the top on the first try."

"Did your idiocy pay off?" I asked.

He shook his head. "The lava got me," he muttered. "I used to be able to make it all the way to the top! I feel so weak!"

"You are weak Luke," I told him. "No one makes it to the top on their first try."

Luke scowled. "I hate feeling this way," he said. "I just want to be like the way I was Thalia."

"It will take a while," I muttered. "You'll have to be nice to people, which means no getting into fights with Percy."

"You told him didn't you?"

I looked down at him. Those big brown eyes he'd gained made my stomach jump. I immediately looked away. "No, I did not," that part was the truth. "I just asked him how he would react if he saw you again."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? How did he react to that one?" I didn't answer. "Come on Thals, just tell me the truth."

I sighed. "He said it depends on how you act," I admitted.

He nodded. "Alright then," Luke said. "No fights with Percy. I promise Thalia."

I just shrugged. "Whatever," I walked away from him. "Will you just stop it!" I yelled at my jumping stomach.

-Thalia


	43. Percy 11

_-Percy_

"Hey Percy," Grover said, walking up to me.

I smiled. "Hey," I nodded. I was sitting in the sword arena, taking a break and watching some of the others practice. "What you doing here?" There were only about three people here.

"I'm was heading over to the stables and saw you here," he admitted.

"Why are you going to the stables?" Grover didn't like horses that much.

He shivered. "Chiron's making me clean out the stables," Grover stuttered.

"That stinks." I sympathized with him, it was horrible getting that job.

Grover rolled his eyes. "Bad joke Percy." Oh, I didn't even realize I'd made it until he'd said that. "That kid is pretty good," Grover nodded to one of the kids practicing by himself.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." The way he did those moves, it reminded me of something. "What's his name?"

"Uh," Grover thought. "Lucas, I think." I froze. "What's wrong?" Grover asked, seeing me freeze up.

"That kid," I said. "He reminds me of Luke." He really did. I'd only talked to him once, but it was the way he acted. All his actions were like Luke. Even his swordplay was the same. I thought of what Thalia asked me yesterday, how would I react if he got came back to life and was at our camp. "Do you think, do you think he chose to try and get Isle of the Blessed?"

I looked over at Grover. He looked a little worried. "No way. I mean, what's the chance of him ending up here?" He made a nervous laughing sound. "Besides, the war only ended last year, that kid looks fifteen at least. It's not possible."

"Maybe you're right," I shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. "Or maybe Thalia has some idea about this."

Grover gave me a weird look. "What do you-"

"I'll see you later," I muttered, walking out of the arena. I needed to find my pinecone faced cousin.

-Percy


	44. Annabeth 11

_-Annabeth_

I was walking over to the forge to get my knife when I got bombarded by a new camper.

"Hey," He said, walking up to me. From the eelish features, I was sure he was a Hermes kid. "You're Annabeth Chase, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I told him. "Sorry, I don't know you're name." I smiled, not sure how he would take that. Some of the new ones thought that everyone should know their names and got peeved when someone didn't know.

The boy shrugged. "I've only been here for a few days so I figured you wouldn't." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smiling back. "So, I've been hearing all about that war you guys fought last year. Care to tell me anything that might be rumors about that?"

I couldn't help it, I snorted. I can't believe people are still on this topic. Sure, that second Titian War is a _big_ deal, but still. Why are they still spreading rumors about people? I'm sure this kid has heard about how Luke was so bad, how he was the bad guy. Luke was a hero in the end, though, killing himself to save everyone. I don't get why people can't see that.

"No matter what they say," I told the boy. "Luke was a hero in the end. He killed himself to save everyone. I see that a being heroic."

The boy's brown eyes widened with what looked like happiness. "Yeah, I heard a few things about him," he told me. "But I believe you. You're a daughter of Athena. Besides, you seem like a trustworthy person so I'd believe you even if you weren't." He smiled at me.

I flinched. Trustworthy, yeah, I'm really trustworthy. "What's wrong?" The boy asked me.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Just some problems with my boyfriend. It's no big deal." I put I big smile on my face. "I need to be getting to the forge though, I was getting my knife sharpened."

He nodded, clenching his teeth together. "Bye Annabeth," he said walking away.

"What's you're name anyway?" I called out, feeling a little bad. I can't believe I didn't even asked him his name. I'm starting to become oblivious like Percy, that can't be good.

"Lucas," He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I frowned. That's odd.

"Annabeth, we just finished your knife," Jake Mason called from the forge.

I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks," I told him. "Thanks a lot."

~A.C.


	45. Nico 11

_-Nico_

I could feel a strange pull in my gut. I'd felt it before when I shadow traveled, but it was never this bad. It was as if something was trying to pull my stomach out through my belly button, or someone was desperately trying to get my attention. What's going on with me?

"Hey, Truth?" I coughed, looking up from the bed.

"Yeah?" She called from her desk chair. She'd said she had some work to get done, which involved Hermes's emails.

"Does Hermes have a fountain somewhere?" I asked. "So I could Iris message someone?"

"Three doors down the hall on the left," Truth muttered, not even looking up from the computer.

I forced myself to get up and walk out of her room. I easily found the room she was looking for. I couldn't see the walls because the entire room was filled with a fog that was coming from a white marble fountain in the center of the room. I fished a coin out of my pocket. "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering," I said before tossing in my coin. It disappeared into the mist, I took that as a go. "Hades, Underworld."

The mist began to swirl, forming a picture of my dad in his throne room. I fell to my knees, another tug pulling me down. "Dad!" I called out. He turned to see me on the ground.

"Nico?" He asked. I just nodded. "What are you doing? Why are you on the floor?"

"I don't know," I said. "Something is going on with the ghost. It feels as if someone is trying to pull out my stomach."

Hades' eyes widened. "Indeed, something is wrong," he agreed. "Where are you now?"

I paused, thinking of what sounded best. "I'm on Olympus as the moment," I decided.

He sighed, but chose not to address it. "Get to Camp Half-Blood until I can figure out who is trying to cheat me," He muttered. "Keep an eye out for anything strange. I'll contact you when I discover what is happening."

I nodded. "Alright Dad," I said. He slashed through the mist, leaving me in the room alone.

When I was finally able to get up, I forced my feet to move out the room. Every time my feet would touch the ground it felt as if needles were jamming into my stomach. I leaned again the door after I shut it. "Gods," I groaned.

"Eat this." Homemade brownies were smashed into my mouth, only it wasn't a brownie. I opened my eyes to find Truth smashing Ambrose squares into my mouth. "Here's a bag full of Ambrose. Take it with you, you'll need to keep those pains away."

"Thanks," I said as the pains weakened. Now they were only like a background noise. "I have to go back to camp. Something's going on with the Underworld so I need to…"

"It's cool," Truth leaned again the wall. "Go have fun. I have a lot of work to catch up on anyways."

"Thanks, again," I smirked. "You're really strange sometimes, you know that?"

She nodded. "I'll see you again soon. Alright, Nico?" I nodded. "Sweet. Now I need to finish with the return emails then Hermes is making me give George and Martha a bath." With that, she walked down hall and into her bedroom.

I sighed. "Looks like I have to suffer through Camp Half-Blood again. This should be fun." Sarcasm. Always a useful skill.

-Nico


	46. Nico 12

_-Nico_

Once I landed in camp, again not the master at shadow traveling yet, the pains began to become more know. I decided to look around. My dad did say look for anything out of the ordinary.

I walked around camp not really seeing it. More specifically, I was watching for shadow monsters. (Quick definitions. Shadow monsters are basically monster shadows that can't hurt you, but do affect the way you think and feel. They make you feel depressed or think pessimistically. Only Hades and his children can see them.) Anyway, more were around than usual. In fact, a lot were encasing Percy.

"What in the name of Hades?" I muttered. Percy shouldn't have shadows trying to engulfing him like that. No one should, but especially not Percy. I know for a fact it's impossible to hate the guy(well, impossible to hate him for long). My eyes followed the shadows. From the looks of it, they were coming from the boy next to him, who was completely surrounded by them. It looked almost as if they were holding onto his life, trying to pull themselves out.

A light bulb went off in my head. "Or they're trying to pull him back in," I said, realizing the truth. Once Percy left, the shadow monsters still clinging to him, I approached the escapee. The closer I got, the more tugging I felt in my stomach. He had this dark glow around him only a child of the death lord could see. It wasn't evil, but it was pretty close. I'd seen it before.

The halfblood turned to me. "Hey," he smiled. "I'm Lucas."

"Cut the crap Luke!" I snapped.

He stared at me as if he didn't know what I was taking about. "Who?" He asked.

I glared at him. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" I snapped. "I can see the shadow monsters around you Luke! You aren't supposed to be reborn like this!"

He just stared at me as if I'd gone crazy. "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I have archery practice with Thalia," he said, walking away whistling.

"You tricked her didn't you?" I called. He paused. I smirked at this. "You tricked Thalia into thinking it was the right way, didn't you?" He doesn't move. "She'll hate you when she finds out."

"No she won't," I heard him muttered. "She's not going to hate me again." With that, Luke left.

I smirked to myself. "So his weak spot is Thalia? This might be easier than I thought."

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Ideas are flowing through me! Kinda… Anyways, I have somewhat of an idea how this story shall finally end! I'm so happy I'm not cluelessly writing anymore! That was a horrible time!<strong>


	47. Thalia 12

_-Thalia_

"Keep your eyes on the center of the target Lucas," I told him, having to remind myself to not call him Luke. "You can do better than that," I groaned.

The boy in questioned turned to glare at me. "I'm sorry I was never the best at shooting an arrow," he muttered.

"That's why you try harder," I rolled my eyes. I swear, sometimes Luke acts like such a little kid. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go figure out why Nico's been watching me."

Luke's face paled. "No, help me with this Thalia," he tired. "I'm starting to get it." He shot an arrow, missing the target by half a mile.

I rolled my eyes but still chuckled. "Got get all the arrows you shot then we'll get back to work after I deal with death boy." I didn't wait for him to answer, instead heading over to Nico.

He'd been watching from behind a tree for the best half hour, since Luke and my lesson had started. When I walked to him he tried to look cool, leaning against the trunk as if he'd just got there. It didn't help when a nymph's hands came out of the tree and pushed Nico to the ground. He stumbled back to his feet and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hey Thalia," he nodded, as if a nymph hadn't just pushed him and was now laughing.

I rolled my eyes, trying hard not to laugh. "Why you've been spying on me?" I said, jumping straight to the point.

Nico sighed. "That guy your teaching," he nodded to Luke, who was trying to get an arrow out of a tree. I laughed as I saw another nymph holding it just out of his reach. "That's Luke."

I turned back to Nico immediately, a serious look on my face. "Yeah," I told him, "and I'm a pink Easter bunny." Sure, that's what I said. What I was thinking? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why didn't I think of Nico figuring it out?

"This is serious Thalia!" Nico snapped. "I'm about ninety percent sure he asked you for help. Look, I can talk my dad into not blaming you, but you have to admit it to me." Nico took a step closer to me, almost in my face. "Tell me that the new guy is really Luke and you won't get into any trouble."

I bite the inside of my cheek. What is he talking about getting in trouble? Well, it doesn't matter. I can't let either on of us get in trouble, I just can't.

"Dude!" Nico and I looked up to find Luke, I mean Lucas, standing about three feet away, bow and quiver in hands. "Look, kid, I know I just meant you but this is not cool!" He walked to stand beside me. "You can't be going around kissing my girlfriend!"

Nico stayed calm, just raising his eyebrows and staring at me. I really wish I could say I reacted calmly. Say that I, lightly, pushed Luke away, reminding him I was a hunter. Of course, I didn't.

I gasped, cussed in Greek, pushed Luke so hard he fell to the ground, and cussed again-in English this time. "What the fuck!" I yelled, snapping. "Look, I'll help you but I don't date! I'm a hunter kid!" Maybe that was too much, judging from the hurt look on Luke's face. But if I were to react any differently, not only would Nico know I'd been lying, but I'd also get kicked out of the hunters. Not an option.

"Sorry Thalia," Luke said quickly. "I was just trying to get Nico to leave you alone."

I shook my head. "Wrong way!" I yelled before storming off.

What a fucking great day! Wouldn't you agree with my sarcasm?

-Thalia


	48. Percy 12

_-Percy_

I didn't even hear it. All I knew was one second I was talking to Juniper about a surprise party for Grover then the next moment I'm laying on the ground. Juniper squealed and disappeared into a puff of green dust. At first, I thought it was some monster and that's why Juniper disappeared. Then, I remembered the boarders. Travis's name was the next one that went through my mind. I thought he'd given up though.

I jumped to my feet and pulled Riptide out of my pocket. My sword was immediately meet by another. The other bronze clanged with my, aiming for my chest.

"What the freak Thalia!" I yelled, just barely blocking a blow that would have decapitated me. "Thalia! Stop!" I began to become thankful for my Achilles' curse, again.

"No!" She yelled. "He's going to fucking pay!" Thalia snapped.

So she's really mad at someone? A guy all the same. What guy would get close enough to Thals to make her this mad? "Who's going to pay?" I asked, ducking as she aimed for my head.

Thalia muttered something illegible and continued to fight me. I quickly discovered, after another attempt to figure out what was going on, that she was not going to stop until she killed me. So, I disarmed my cousin and knocked her to the ground. She sat up panting before throwing her head into her hands.

I sat on the ground beside her. "What up Thals?" I asked for a third time.

My cousin groaned. "Remember that new guy I'm being nice too?" She asked. I nodded. "He completely embarrassed me. Not only hurting my pride, but probably questioning Artemis's trust in me."

"Guys are dangerous," I said, not really wanting to see my cousin hurt. As much as we fought, Thalia was still my family and I wouldn't let someone screw with her. I was hoping that this would end with her joining the hunt.

Thalia glared at me before rolling her eyes. "Thanks for that information dad!" She snapped.

I just grinned, wondering want I'd look like in a pinstripe suit and with the master bolt. I shook the thought to the back of my head, figure that out later. "What exactly did the twerp tell you?" I asked.

Thalia put her face back into her hands, trying to hide her blush. "He called me his girlfriend," she said.

It surprised me that and eternal maiden would blush at that. "You broke his face, right?" I questioned, laughing a little. Thalia remained silent. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

After a few minutes, my hotheaded cousin finally raised her head. "Percy, I think I did something bad," she sighed. "I know this is stupid but I'm desperate. Give me some advice."

"What kind of bad?" I asked, choosing to ignore the part where she insulted my advice. "Like, Chiron giving you dishes duty bad or a god's trying to kill you bad?"

"The second one," she confessed, holding up two fingers. "Times, like, a hundred."

"Not good," I bite my lip. "What was it you did?"

Thalia looked at her feet. She was silent for a full five minutes before standing up. Thalia had her back to me before she actually said anything. "I might have brought someone back from the underworld," she muttered, walking away from me before I could say anything.

I was too stunned to actually realize she was gone before I couldn't see her anymore. "You, brought someone back?" I said stupidly. Yeah, Thalia, you've got yourself into a lot of trouble with this one.

-Percy


	49. Annabeth 12

**Sorry it took me forever to get this out but my computer just like broke on me! Updates will be slow until I get it fixed but I'll try to get **_**at least**_** one chapter out a week!**

* * *

><p><em>-Annabeth<em>

"_Please deposit one drachma."_

I turned around to see a cloud of mist right in the middle of my cabin. I had just come back from archery and was grabbing my knife for our next class. If the fact that a random cloud of mist was in the middle of the Athena cabin wasn't enough then take in the fact someone was _sending me _an Iris Message. I'd never received one before and was a little confused.

"_Please deposit one drachma." _The female voice said again.

Quickly, I felt my pockets. After finding nothing, I crawled on my hands and knees, looking under the bunks, hoping one of my siblings had dropped one. When I finally tossed a drachma into the cloud it disappeared and the image shifted. The misted darkened, forming and image of Hades and Persephone. It surprised me, Lady Persephone in the Underworld would never happen unless something was direr.

"Someone is trying to cheat me!" Hades sneered. "I swear, when I found the soul I will-" Persephone cut him off.

"We will both deal with him dear," the goddess rolled her eyes. "It annoys me that you do not allow me to participate in the punishment also. I help keep watch on these souls as much as you."

A small smile fell on the death lord's face as he looked at his wife. "You are just not as scary as I am," he explained. "Besides, I would not want to ruin your reputation as the nice goddess."

Persephone glared at him but dropped the subject. "Do you even know what soul has escaped yet?" She asked. When Hades didn't answer she continued. "Which realm did the soul escape from?"

"Elysian," he muttered. "Nico will be here with a report soon. If that soul escaped to Camp Half-Blood, as I expect, then we will know."

The mist was slashed through from the other end.

I couldn't help but stare. Who had escaped from the Underworld? More importantly, who would want to leave Elysian? It wasn't until I heard someone calling my name that I actually moved.

"I'll must speak with Nico about this later," I decided before grabbing my knife and running out the door.

-Annabeth


	50. Thalia 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! Can't believe I made it to Chapter 50! It's all thanks to all of you! You're great!**

* * *

><p><em>-Thalia<em>

I just barely heard it. Barely heard the breathing and the footsteps. Then, a clammy hand clamped over my mouth before arms pulled me out of bed. My hand instantly grabbed the dagger under my pillow and brought it to be back of the kidnapper's neck. I barely touched the bland to their neck before wet lips touched my ear.

"Get that damn dagger off my neck Thalia!" The male hissed. "It's me!"

I bite down on the hand, hard, not recognizing the voice. The male gave a muffled yelp as he continued to pull me from the cabin. I was about to kick Phoebe's bed when the lips touched my ear again.

"It's Luke you idiot!" He snapped before pushing open the door quietly and pulling me outside. Luke pushed us to the ground and rolled our bodies under Artemis's cabin just as the harpies went by.

Once I could no longer hear their wings flapping, I turned to look at him. "You're an idiot!" I snapped wanting to bite his face off.

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't talk to me for the past two days when I tried to I had to resort to kidnapping!" He groaned. Luke's eyes looked pained. "Can you please stop shifting on that spot?"

It was then that I realized he had rolled us to where I was on top of him. My face heated up and I quickly rolled to lay beside him. "Sorry," I mumbled before putting my angry face back on. "I didn't talk to you because you pissed me off!" I leaned on my arm. "Calling my your girlfriend was way to far Luke!"

Luke rolled onto his side. "I know. I wanted to apologize for that," he smiled shyly. "Di Angelo was just messing with you and that was the first thing I thought of to get him away." He reached out, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm real sorry Thals. You're my only friend right now I'm I might have just lost you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll accept you apology but this is the last freaking time!" I snapped. "Next time you try to kill me, or my friends, or call me anything that can get me kicked out of the hunt I will kick your ass!"

Luke nodded. "Thanks Thalia!" He throw his arms around me. "I won't let you down again."

I could feel my face heat up again. Luke was way to close to me, I couldn't take it. I pushed him away and flipped over so he couldn't see my face. "Yeah, yeah. Now go back to your cabin before the harpies eat you," I muttered before rolling out from under the cabin and shutting the door. I watched as Luke ran back to the Hermes cabin before actually laying back down and trying to sleep.

Trying, being the main word in that sentence. Because I didn't get any sleep at all after that. Artemis is right, guys are nothing but trouble. So why does Aphrodite insist on messing with me still?

-Thalia

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Okay, I promised myself I'd never do this but I have to. I got a review and since they aren't signed in I must answer in the chapter A/N. If this isn't you, just skip it. Thanks!**

**Anon: First off, "Do Hell and Sea Mix?" is not my story. That story belongs to **_**Veerayne**_** and is pretty good, in my opinion. Second, I'm pretty sure there is no Nicolette in that story. Third, if you're going to comment about something else I wrote on a different story entirely, please send me a Private Message or leave a review on said story. Sorry if I sound mean, I'm just a little annoyed.**


	51. Annabeth 13

_-Annabeth_

The day after I'd received the IM my brain slowly began to put the piece together. It wasn't a coincidence that this new camper showed up at the same time that a soul had escaped the Underworld. I wouldn't have known which soul Lucas was, except for Thalia. Seeing her willingly hanging out with a boy had narrowed it down to just a few people. Finally, I knew only one son of Hermes that was dead and could sneak out from under Hades' nose.

It really annoyed me when I realized it took me so long to actually see that Lucas was really Luke!

Confronting Thalia about it was the first thing I did when my brain made the puzzle. Of course, that proved not to be an option, seeing that whenever I tried she'd make up some lame excuse and run off. It really hurt seeing my friend like that.

Next, I went to Nico. Though, I could have been nicer about it.

"You knew he was Lucas and you didn't tell me!" I hissed and I stormed over at him. Nico looked up at me with those emotionless black eyes. "I could have helped stop this! Do you know how hurt Thalia will be when he has to leave now?"

"I know this," the son of Hades said, turning his attention back to the scene in front of him. I looked up and saw the Hermes cabin canoeing on the lake, laughing and having fun. Lucas was with them. "I can't just take his soul now, the campers will realize I knew for a while and just hate me more. Plus, I don't want to see Thalia break either. She is my cousin remember?"

I sighed but nodded. "So, what's the plan?" I asked. I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face as I remembered how much fun Luke and I had had canoeing. It was gone only a second later when I remembered how he'd tried to kill Percy, and how he had tried to destroy camp, and kill all my friends. "You're the expert on this stuff," I added, my voice cracking.

"We wait," Nico told me. As I started to protest, he added, "We'll watch his movements until I get word from my father. I will not do anything rash until I know what it is exactly I am dealing with and what my father wishes to do with his soul."

I heard the underlying words. "And until we know if he'll punish Thalia for helping Luke," I muttered. Nico looked at his black shoes, nodding. I sighed. "Then we wait and do whatever we need to protect Thalia."

~A.C.


	52. Percy 13

_-Percy_

What was going on with all of my friends these days?

Nico randomly showed up yesterday after he'd randomly disappeared a days ago. Then, when I go and ask where he'd been he just answered "I was helping a friend" then walked away. It was super annoying.

Then, all of a sudden, Annabeth started hanging out with Nico this morning. When I asked her why all she said was "I can't talk about it. You'll figure it out soon enough Percy." Then she walked away like everything was fine in the world.

Thalia is the weirdest of all though. She's hanging out with a guy, for one. It's that new Lucas guy nonetheless. Plus, she's all jittery, as if she feels like something is watching her. She won't talk to me and that little kid won't let anyone get close to her.

Did I mention how much that kid annoyed me? At first, I was fine with Lucas. He was just a normal kid that didn't have a talent, like I was when I first came here. Then, he starts guarding Thalia like she's the Queen of England or something. He won't let anyone talk to her, not me or Nico or Annabeth. Especially not Nico or Annabeth. Plus, whenever I try talking to him he'll get this attitude and walk away.

What is wrong with people these days?

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that's short and boring. I'm trying to stick with Percy's character being that he's always the last to find things out.<strong>


	53. Nico 13

**Grahh! I try to post this like yesterday but Fanfiction wouldn't let me on! Grahh! Sorry I'm so late, this chappie just wouldn't come out of my brain...**

* * *

><p><em>-Nico<em>

Waiting was a harder task than I thought it would be. Eventually, I became impatient with my father. Did it take this long to guess that Luke was the one who escaped from the Underworld? At first, I considered just Iris Messaging them or going to the Underworld to tell him myself. Annabeth quickly talked me out of it, reminding me I was a halfblood and he was a god. In the short version, it means you mess with Hades you die Nico, doesn't matter if he's your dad.

So I decided to just continue to confront Luke instead. He made a good job of avoiding me though. When Luke didn't, he did everything possible to make me look like an ass. The camp was already scared of me, and with the rumors he spread it didn't help. I caught onto something about killing someone. I stopped listening after that.

Annabeth decided to play dumb, seeing how Luke thought she was still in the dark. So, Athena's daughter acted stupid, for once, and tried to get into the enemy. So, the girl became friends with "Lucas" and found out his secrets. She did whatever she could to make him stumble. She asked about his past, which he didn't have answers to, and if he thought he was a Hermes kid, touchy subject.

Annabeth Chase was literally a genius.

Percy Jackson not so much. There isn't much to say about him besides that he didn't realize any of this was happening around him. So, Percy was being Percy basically.

Thalia was the person I was really worried about. I don't know what kind of emotional connection she had with Luke before he died but it was obviously strong, in both negative and positive ways. She hates what he did, but easily forgives him because of the positive emotions she feels for him. The emotions I refuse to name.

All I know that if Thalia is too emotionally connected to Luke, my father won't waist a second sending them both to Tartarus. Which, in the end, would mean another war. Only this one between the gods themselves. As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't fight beside my father. If he damns my cousin's soul, I will not fight with him.

Let's hope it doesn't get that far.

-Nico


	54. Thalia 14

**Uber sorry! I hate excuses so I'm not even going to give you my reason for not updating! So, one chapter now, another one in a few hours just because I made you wait!**

* * *

><p><em>-Thalia<em>

FML.

That's what my life is starting to feel like.

I feel like crap because I can't sleep.

Because I'm not sleeping it's leaving me so tired I can't practice, making me look weak.

Another result of no sleep is looking like a truck ran over me.

Which in turn makes Luke worry about me.

That makes my face heat up and stomach start tickling.

FML!

Why can't I live like a normal demigod? One that's never claimed and living in the Hermes cabin forever. The ones that Aphrodite could care less about and Artemis doesn't notice. The ones that have average skills and aren't claimed by the king god. The ones that fall in love with other nobodies and go on to live happy lives, never seeing the horrible side of battle.

I'd give you a million drachma just to live like that for a day, but no. I have to be Thalia Grace, trusted lieutenant of Artemis who is in lo-(nope! Won't say it!) with her best friend who happens to have come back to life. Oh, I forgot. Hades is looking for said best friend because he was a traitor to the gods before he died.

Like, FML!

You know what? Screw it, life couldn't get any worse than this. I refuse to look like a coward and show fear anymore. I'll take my punishment like a women!

I'm in love with Luke.

Now let's pray Artemis doesn't find out.

-Thalia


	55. Percy 14

**Just as promised, to make up for my lack of updating, my second(and final) chapter for the day.**

* * *

><p><em>-Percy<em>

I knew I was in the underworld before I even opened my eyes. The main reason was I could smell that strange sulfur/funeral home smell. Basically, for those of you who did get the chance to visit and leave the underworld alive, it smelled like death. I just had to wonder, why was I dreaming about this place? I didn't have any good memories of it.

When I opened my eyes I found myself face to face with Nico, and the death lord himself. My cousin was kneeling before his father, who looked extremely peeved off.

"I want to know the truth, Nico," Hades said. "Tell me everything you know or I will give no misery in punishment."

My cousin's face was hurt. He let out a sigh. "I believe, though I have no proof, that Thalia helped him come back from the dead," Nico explained._ What?_ "I know for positive that, if she did help, Thalia didn't know that it was against the rules for him to come back the way he did. She was acting out of friendship and—" Nico gulped—"love."

_Love?_ I wanted to laugh, but stopped myself. _Thalia doesn't love. She's a hunter._

Hades nodded. "So Thalia Grace inattentively helped Luke Castellan back from the dead," he smirked.

I heard myself gasp. Nico's head snapped up to where I was standing, though it looked as if he couldn't see me. "What was that?" Nico asked the god.

"Now that everything is cleared up," his father said, eyes boring into mine, "Why don't you go back to camp and explain to Percy what is going on. I'm sure your cousin is feeling left out, being the last person to know."

Nico's eyes widen as I felt my dream-self become solid. "You didn't tell me," I whispered. "Luke was back, Thalia helped no less, and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry," my cousin said. "Annabeth and I agreed we needed to—"

I snorted, "Annabeth knew too?" I rolled my eyes. "I should have guessed. Lord Hades, let me wake up."

The Underworld king smirked. "Of course, Perseus."

When I opened my eyes again, I was staring at the bunk bed above me. I rubbed my eyes. "Gods, life will never be easy."

-Percy


	56. Annabeth 14

**Don't feel bad readers. I've been neglecting all my stories lately because my mind's in the gutter. So, here's an update and(if I remember, swear!) there will be another one tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth<em>

I was on edge since I woke up today, with the fact that Nico had disappeared after dinner last night. Plus, Luke seemed like he was in a really good mood, which meant something wasn't go. So when I turned around the find Percy standing there, silent, I had the right to freak out by almost screaming.

"Gods Percy!" I said, out of breath. "You freak me out, being all quiet like that." That's when I remembered something. Percy's an ADHD demigod, he's never quiet. "What's wrong?"

His hair left his face in a shadow, so I couldn't tell anything from his expression. "How long?" Percy barely muttered.

"What?"

Percy lifted his head, looking me straight in the eyes, his green eyes serious. "How long have you known Annabeth?" He said it slowly, like I was a child that didn't understand.

"How long have I known what?" I asked, "That I loved you?" I laughed, trying to make that serious face of his crack. Percy Jackson just isn't a serious person, that face won't last long.

His face didn't twitch, not the hint of a smile. "Annabeth." That's when I knew something really was wrong. Percy never said my name like that unless it was life-or-death serious, and that was barely ever. I nodded, letting him know I was listening now. "How long have you known Luke had been reborn?"

As much as I wanted to ask how he found out, I knew that was the last thing I needed to do. "I was going to tell you," I tried explaining, "but I needed solid proof. If I told anyone about it before then, then Hades might take Thalia down too. I'm sorry Percy."

"You told Nico!" He snapped.

"He knew before me," I said calmly. "I swear, once I had solid proof, I was going to tell you. I can't take Thalia down with him."

Percy still looked mad. "That doesn't take away the fact that you didn't tell me Annabeth," his face was full of hurt. "Look, we can talk about this later. I'm teaching a sword class today." With that, my boyfriend walked off, leaving me in my guilt.

That's how my day went downhill. Horrible, huh?

~A.C.


	57. Nico 14

_Nico_

Secrets are always hard to keep, especially between best friends. So I wasn't that surprised the way Percy reacted when he found out. First, of course, he confronted Annabeth. Storming away from her wasn't a good sign. He came to me next. When Percy realized I refused to back down he shoved my shoulder and stormed off. I'm sure anyone can guess where he went next.

"I feel like a stalker," Annabeth whispered.

"We're watching Thalia to make sure Percy doesn't kill her," I reminded her. "There is absolutely nothing stalkery about that at all."

Annabeth snorted. "Don't kid yourself Nico. You sound like a creeper." Her eyes widened. "There he is, let's go now."

It's not like I had a choice. Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Percy and Thalia were talking. They weren't yelling, which is surprising.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Percy finally yelled.

"Shut up!" Thalia punched his chest, no doubt zapping him. "Don't tell anyone idiot!"

"Actually," Annabeth walked up to them, pulling me beside her, "Nico and I know already. You should have told us about this first."

Thalia glared at me. "This is none of you guy's business. Stay out of it!" She turned to leave, but Percy grabbed her wrist.

"Hades will pull you down too," Percy said, serious for once. "I don't want you to die for a traitor like Luke."

"I won't die!"

Knowing this would go on for too long, I decided to - stupidly - add in, "Just because you love the guy doesn't mean you should have brought him back."

Annabeth gasp while Thalia looked as if she was about the murder me. "You love him?" Annabeth question. Thalia looked at her feet. "You got to let him go Thals," Annabeth sighed.

"I know." In the short time I'd known my cousin, she looked defeated. "I'll…I'll talk to him and figure something out. Okay?"

Annabeth nodded, satisfied. I just shrugged, knowing there was nothing I could do. "Don't let him take you down," Percy whispered. "It's not your time to die."

"Yeah," Thalia whispered, walking away. "If only it was that easy."

-Nico


	58. Thalia 15

_-Thalia_

I bite my lip. How did they expect me to do this? Did Nico just expect me to forget everything and tell Luke to turn himself in? Forget these strange, idiotic feelings I have? Well, I can't do that. I may be a Huntress, but I'm still human. That's why I knew I couldn't hide this anymore.

"Thalia?" I had looked down and seen Luke, standing under the tree—my tree—that I had told him to meet me at. Relentlessly, I had motioned for him to climb up next to me. Of course, against all my hopes, he did. "Why'd you want to meet me here?" I had looked away, feeling my face become hot. "What's wrong Thals?" He had touched my shoulder, only making me feel worse.

"Why'd you come back when you weren't suppose to?" I had sighed. Luke looked confused. "Hades is after you Luke! Whatever you did, you didn't do it the right way!" I couldn't have stopped my screaming if I wanted too.

"Thalia," I had pulled my eyes away from his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have involved you. Still, if you didn't want to help, you should have told me."

"I couldn't," I barely whispered.

"Why?" Of course he had heard.

For a few minutes, I stayed silent before I had jumped off my low branch. "I love you." Then, I took off running. I hadn't been able to look back and see him. I bet he's laughing at me right now, because I'm such a weakling. Come on! I'm a Hunter of Artemis who's in love with the guy who betrayed the gods, betrayed my friends and me!

I'm so horrible.

-Thalia


	59. Annabeth 15

_-Annabeth_

The best part of my day, by far, was when Luke ran up to me. Well, it was "Lucas"—as everyone saw him—but you know what I mean. He was out of breath and looked panicked.

"Annabeth!" He yelled, panting hard. "Have you seen Thalia?"

"If I had why would I tell you?" I snorted. "You'll just get her killed _Luke_!" I spat his name out like acid.

"I need to talk to her," he tried to plead, not even denying that I'd said his real name. "Please, Annabeth, I'm begging you, tell me where she is."

"No. Also, if you want to go on with this facade, you shouldn't let people know who you really are Luke," I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

He growled, anger in his eyes. "I don't give a fuck Annabeth!" He cussed. I'll admit it, I gasped. It was the first time Luke had cussed at me. "Where in Hades is she?"

I pushed my surprise to the side. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I fucking love her!" He groaned, before running off in the direction of Cabin 8.

As you can see, that's why that was the best, most shocking, part of my day. On the upside, this will make Thalia happy. On the down side, this could cause her to die. Give a little, take a little I guess. Wow, I'm really optimistic today.

~A.C.


	60. Percy 15

_-Percy_

"He loves her."

I looked over at Annabeth. We'd been sitting by the lake, just talking. She was happy a minute ago. Then, we lost things to talk about and it was almost as if her good mood disappeared. Now, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"What?"

She lifted her eyes to mine. "Luke loves Thalia," she whispered. "I'm worried that neither of them will make it out now."

I shrugged and laid back onto the pier. "You never know. Aphrodite works in strange ways," I chuckled. She couldn't be sad like this.

I felt Annabeth shift before she laid beside me. "Maybe, but this can't be good." We were silent. "You think Hades would actually kill Thalia for helping Luke?"

I shook my head. "Hades has done a lot of things, but he isn't cold hearted enough to kill someone because they were helping the person they loved," I sighed, "especially since she didn't know it was wrong."

"Let's hope your right Percy. Let's really hope." Annabeth sounded like she was about to start crying.

I closed my eyes. _Dad. Let me be right for once. Don't let Thalia die._

-Percy


	61. Nico 15

**Sorry!**(hides from angry mob**) I totally forgot about this story for a little while! I've been so focused on finishing school and getting that stupid chapter out for my other story. I'M UBER SORRY! Please put the pitchforks and torches down now! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>-Nico<em>

My day wasn't that bad, until Aphrodite visited me. I know what most people are thinking. "Oh, well, at least it's not Hera or one of the goddess that wants you dead." Trust me, Aphrodite is no exception to the list of people that want me dead. Okay, she doesn't want me dead but she was pretty mad.

"Di Angelo," she sneered.

That was the first clue I was mad. The next clue was when I saw this really ugly look she was giving me. (Haha, yeah. Ugly look on the beauty goddess. Not very funny when she's giving it to you!) "Lady Aphrodite?" Was the best I could conjure.

"You and your idiot father are getting in the way of my plan!" She snapped. Then, the love goddess's face turn to something that looked like a pout. "I want little Thalia to be happy!"

Oh, she's here about Thalia? "Look, Aphrodite, we aren't trying to ruin your plan but Luke shouldn't have left the Underworld. There are—"

"I get it!" She snapped. "There are rules. Rules that say you can't come back to life once dead unless doing rebirth. That's not the point though. Luke left legally, I made sure of that."

I think I said something brilliant. I'm sure it sounded like "Whaaa—?"

Aphrodite smirked, glad to know something I didn't. "Persephone agrees with me. Thalia Grace deserves love." The goddess grinned. "She helped me."

For a minute, I was beyond confused. Then, I got it. "She granted him permission." I looked up at the goddess. "Persephone granted Luke permission to leave with you."

"You should say that," she shrugged. "Now stop meddling in my plans. Persephone and I shall deal with Hades. You should not have to worry anymore."

She's crazy.

"I am not!"

Of course, the goddess can hear thoughts. "Thalia's a hunter of Artemis. She's an eternal maiden. That means no boys." Please, see sense.

Aphrodite's grin only widened. "Then us gods shall see who Thalia has more loyalty too. Artemis or her heart." With that, she left me with my mouth agape.

I hate when gods and goddess mess with us. We aren't actors, when they interfere it's _our __real_ lives their ruining.

-Nico


	62. Thalia 16

_-Thalia_

There was no escaping the suffocating feeling I felt. No, there was no hope for me. I was a hopeless cause. I just, I needed to leave. Leave everything. Leave the Hunters, no matter how much a family they were to me. Leave camp, even if it means losing my friends. Leave this stupid hopeless feeling that I will never admit. I just need to leave.

Before I knew it I was on the ground.

I froze. Then, my defenses kicked in.

I flipped my attacker over, holding my knife to the person's throat, only to drop it a moment later. "Luke," I stuttered, jumping back and crawling away.

"Thalia, no don't go." He reached out, but I just kept moving away. "No. Look, just hear me out." I paused. "Don't leave. I mean, I'm confused about this too, trust me I really am. I don't get it, but I don't want to waste this chance, alright? Just, damn it Thalia. Just let me love you back."

"What?"

He held out his hand for me. "Let me love you back. If you run, I can't do that." Hesitantly, I took his hand, allowing him to lift me to my feet. "I love you Thalia." He pulled me into a hug. "Let me love you."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. "Me of all people, why? I'm not special, if anything I should be the last person."

"Because," Luke breathed into my ear, "you still believed in me, Thals. You gave me a chance no matter how bad I was." He lifted my chin and kissed my nose. "So, please, let me love you."

Blue eyes. They were so familar. I miss his blue ones. They helped me through so many hopeless nights. When Annabeth had already fallen asleep, and Luke would be keeping watch, I'd wake up from nightmares of losing my brother. Those bright blue eyes would light the dark nights and he'd tell me that it would all be fine. That, even if my mother was horrible, I had a new family now.

I miss those blue eyes.

"Yes," I whispered. "As long as you'll let me in too."

-Thalia


	63. Nico 16

_-Nico_

"Seriously?" Annabeth seemed generally surprised. "Aphrodite helped Luke get out of the Underworld so she could get him and Thalia together. That seems drastic, even for the love goddess."

Percy laughed. "No, Annabeth, it seems exactly like something Lady Aphrodite would do."

"I have to agree with Percy," I said. "Aphrodite seems to be ready to do anything for what she believes is a 'good cause'."

Annabeth opened his mouth but didn't get the chance to speak. "Nicolette!" I cringed, turning. Truth grinned, slinging her arm around my shoulder. "Little Nico, long time no see."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Did you find time out of your 'oh-so-busy' schedule to make a visit to little ol' me?" I said, sarcasm dripping out of my tone.

"Yes, yes I did," she said, voice serious. Then, Alí̱theia turned to Percy and Annabeth. "You two must be that golden couple Ms. Love talks about. Percy and Annabeth, correct?" They nodded. "And little Nico's friends. Good, glad he's not alone."

"Truth, shut up," I glared at her. Sometimes, she reminded me too much of Bianca.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, pulling back from me. "Anyway, to the point of my visit, I have a few messages to deliver. One's for you little Nicolette." She handed me a black envelope. "It's from your dad."

I nodded, sticking it in my back pocket. "I'll read it later," I told her.

Truth shrugged. "Whatever, I've delivered it, that's my job." She ruffled my hair. "I'll come visit you after I'm done with my delivers today. So, see you later?" I nodded. "Great. Bye Percy and Annabeth, bye Nicolette!" She walked off.

"Why does she call you Nicolette?" Percy asked.

"It's a nickname Bianca gave me a long time ago. I'm not sure how she figured it out." I turned to glare at him. "If you call me that, I promise it will be the last thing you say."

Percy held his hands up in surrender. "Calm down. Never calling you that."

"Oh, hey you!" We looked up and saw Truth talking to Thalia, and Luke? "Yeah, you, boy who is supposed to be dead. Here." She handed him a black envelope, just like mine. "Consider yourself lucky." She turned to Thalia, big smile on her face. "And, one for you from Lady Artemis. You consider yourself lucky as well."

They looked confused as Truth walked away, but none the less opened their envelopes, reading their letters.

"Nico, what does your letter say?" Annabeth asked.

_Nico._

_Luke has done the impossible. Please forget everything I've asked as of before now._

_Keep an eye on him, along with your cousin._

_Hades_

It was the first time he'd signed his name.

"Nico, what's going on?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"He's staying," was the only answer I could come up with.

"What?"

"Hey guys," Luke said.

I looked up, a little shocked. He was grinning from ear to ear, his hand around Thalia's. "You want to tell us what's going on?" Percy asked, beating me to it. He looked serious, for once.

I glared at Luke. "Lucas is allowed to say," I answered. "He, along with Aphrodite and Persephone, tricked my father. He's allowed to stay now."

Annabeth looked somewhere in between stunned and happy for her old friend. Percy, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to laugh. "I was actually talking about the hands, but that's nice to know too."

Thalia blushed. Yes, she actually blushed. "Uh," she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm moving back into the Zeus cabin today."

"You aren't in the Hunters of Artemis anymore?" She shook her head. Annabeth sighed. "I'm going to look at the bright side of this and think about the fact that I get to see both of my oldest best friends everyday now." She linked arms with Thalia. "Let's go get your stuff now." With that, Annabeth dragged a protesting Thalia away.

"So," Luke—Lucas—stumbled. "We good Percy?" He held out his hand.

Percy nodded, shaking it. "Yeah, for now. If you hurt my cousin though, I'll—"

"We'll," I corrected him.

"Yes, we, as in Nico and I, will both personally beat you back into the Underworld."

"Understood," Lucas laughed.

"Nico!" I was tackled to the ground. Truth grinned down at me. "I decided to skip out of my last deliveries! And, Hermes is giving me a vacation, a real vacation! I'm going to spend it with my favorite person ever!"

I could hear Lucas and Percy laughing in the background. Still, I ignored them. "Alright, Truth," I nodded. "You want to spend your vacation at Camp Half-Blood, a stupid idea but still. Now, get off me!"

Truth just laughed. "Whatever Nicolette!"

Looks like it would continue to be a weird summer.

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the end. Sorry if you wanted it to go on longer, but I figured I might as well end it, since I keep forgetting I still have this story :D<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Most of all, thanks for putting up with me!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
